


A Crow's Empire

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crow Emperor, Crown Prince - Freeform, Crows, Empire, Fantasy, Fantasy Universe, First KageHina Fanfic im sorry, Fluff, Graphic Depiction of Violence and Gore on Selected chapters, M/M, Responsibilities, Royalty, Smut on selected chapters, au!, coz a KageHina tease will be the death of me, magical world coz who doesnt like magic? xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: It wasn't Shouyou's fault that he was found out.Right?It was his retinue's fault. Showing up like that in the middle of their volleyball practice during spring break.What would his teammates think about him now? Weird? Stupid? Insane? Like, who in their right mind would think that Hinata Shouyou, a short, average, red-head volleyball dork, has his own retinue? Let alone people who will bow down at the sight of him. Right?Right?





	1. ...Of Retinues and Assistants

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my very first fanfic of KageHina. I'm sorry in advanced if I ever disappoint you. xD *cries in a corner*_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I love Fantasy AU!s :D_
> 
> _I'm an artist as well so expect some KageHina sketches from me while you're reading this fic. :D Enjoy!_
> 
> _I have no beta-readers *cries* so yeah, sorry if there're wrong grammar / spelling and such D: But I do check this once I'm done typing it, D:_

 *****

“Hinata, nice kill!” shouted Yamaguchi from the backline. There was a soft breeze coming from the open windows and doors of the gym so the heat was tolerable. Hinata Shouyou exhaled a big gulp of air as he landed and bounced right back up.

“Did you see that Kageyama?  Did you? _Did you?!_ ” he pestered his raven-haired teammate as Kageyama swatted his head out of the way so he can serve.

“Oi, get out of the way, dumbass. I’m gonna serv-“ Kageyama started, but was interrupted by the red-head’s constant yammering in front of him.

“Did you see that though?! I spiked it straight between Tsukishima’s lanky block!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly, flailing his arms in the air while bouncing on his one foot, eyes wide, waiting for a compliment.

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Now move before I decide to serve this-“ Kageyama showed him the ball, “-in your face.”

“Okay _fiiiiine_. Grumpyama.” Hinata muttered against his breath while making his way to the bench and taking a water break.

“Hey, Hinata-kun! You’re on fire this morning.” Yachi stated while handing him a towel. Giggling while Hinata gave Kageyama the ‘look-of-utter-disgust-but-im-gonna-spike-your-tosses-anyway’ look.

“I know right?! But Stupidyama refuses to compliment me this time. I don’t know why though.” He drank from his water bottle and sat down as a muffled _“I heard that!”_ came from across the court.

“Maybe he’s not in the mood?” Yachi offered, looking over Kageyama. “He looks tired actually.”

Hinata spat his drink and looked at her. “W-Why do you think so, Yachi-san?” he asked, getting all nervous and fidgety.

“Well, he has bags under his eyes?” Yachi stated plainly. “You did sleep over his house last night, right? You two didn’t stay up late playing or anything, did you?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Hinata.

Hinata sputtered against the towel he was using to dry his sweaty face.

“What was that?” Yachi asked, smirking this time.

“W-why would you-.. W-we didn’t.. Uh.. right! We..uh.. stayed up late. P-playing.. volleyball.. Yes.. _Volleyball_.” Hinata finished. His face bright red.

“ _Riiiiight_. Volleyball.” Yachi giggled at him and offered to refill his water bottle so he can go back to practice.

When she went out with his water bottle, Hinata heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Kageyama again. Well, yeah they were dating for 5 months now. After so many shared kisses and hugs, it’s okay to do the _‘other’_ stuff that lovers do, right? There’s nothing wrong with that, right? Hinata sighed again, decided to dry his sweaty arms as well.

After morning practice was over, Daichi rounded them up so they can eat their lunch and rest for a while. Hinata took his bento from his bag, but it was empty.

“Huh? Where the hell is my bento?” he then proceeded to rummage his bag, searching for his lost lunch.

“Oi. What the hell are you doing, dumbass?” Kageyama sat beside him and looked pointedly at his boyfriend’s face.

“I.. I don’t have my bento with me..” Hinata said, eyes nearly in tears as he continued to ransack his bag.

Kageyama sighed. He opened his duffel bag and took out 2 lunch boxes. “Here. You were in my place last night, right? Why would you have a bento?”

Hinata stopped what he was doing immediately. “Oh-! Right-!” he laughed nervously while he sat beside Kageyama and ate their lunch. Kageyama only raised his brow, shrugged, and ate as well.

Afternoon practice commenced and Kageyama was glad Hinata was back to his irritatingly bubbly self. The small middle blocker was so excited to spike every toss along his way that he didn’t really notice the gym doors open and 3 people entered.

“Uhm, excuse me? But this is a school gym. Outsiders are not allowed.” Sugawara said, stopped his receive practice and he looked over to Daichi. Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped their drills as well. Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima questioningly, only to receive a blank look from him.

“Oh, please pardon our intrusion.” The tall, bespectacled guy stepped forward, eyeing every student inside the gym. His two companions where excitedly talking about something behind him, pointing at the volleyball net. He looked back and silenced them with a cold stare. They both stilled.

“What can we do for you?” Daichi offered, him and Sugawara approaching the three new people inside the gym. Kageyama and Hinata did not notice the new comers as they were arguing heatedly in a corner.

“We decided to visit his highness in this world! Oh, we miss him so much! We miss playing with him as well, when he’s not that busy with ruling and such!” The small, blonde dude with freckles shouted excitedly, bouncing on his two feet with his eyes wide, darting back and forth between Daichi and Suga. The other blonde dude, who looked like the freckled one’s little brother, nodded ecstatically beside him, arms clutching tight against his brother’s arm.

Bespectacled guy cleared his throat. “Excuse me for a minute.” He dragged the two out of the gym, leaving a confused Daichi and Suga behind. They can hear intense arguing outside for a full minute before the three returned. Glasses guy still composed, the two were looking dejected.

“Well, we were told that uhm.. his highness is at school this time of the day, and we were told to bring him this.” glasses guy held up his hand and he was holding a colorful lunch box and a big water bottle, “It’s already late and I believe he hasn’t taken his lunch yet.” He ended stiffly.

Daichi and Suga exchanged confused glances while Tanaka and Nishinoya ran towards them.

“What’s this? _What’s THIS?!_ What’s going on Suga-san?!” Tanaka piped up behind Suga, Nishinoya darting around them to look at the three new comers.

“Wow, you look like a butler!” Nishinoya pointed at the bespectacled dude, excitedly slapping Tanaka’s forearm. “Right?! He looks like a butler!”

“Noya! Where are your manners?!” Daichi scolded him and made Nishinoya bow in apology.

“I’m sorry, but.. We don’t actually know someone who’s.. uh.. that of high status. You said 'his highness' right? We’re only average highschool students here.” Daichi said, confusion clearly written all over his face.

Glasses dude raised one eyebrow, looked past Daichi and Suga, then around the gym. He saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima along the net, who were looking at him, confused. His eyes widened when it landed on Hinata’s bright, orange hair, mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something.

“Guthrei’s doing it again! The _‘fish-outside-of-the-water’_ look!” The two blonde guys snickered behind him, but there were no reprimands this time. The man named Guthrei started walking towards the arguing volleyball dorks in the far corner, not paying any attention to the way the students' eyes narrowed with wary looks.

“Excuse me? Sir? Where are you going?” Suga said, following the guy named Guthrei, along with Daichi and Tanaka.  The two blonde dudes remained on their spot, fondly looking over Hinata’s form while smiling.

“Why do you guys look like that?” Nishinoya asked the two. Apparently he was more curious of the blondes rather than the glasses dude so he stayed.

“Oh! You mean our outfits?” The freckled one offered, smoothing one hand over his blue vest. “This is our uniform!”

“Yes, uniform!” the small one copied.

“Are you guys from England or something?” Nishinoya asked further, inching closer to them.

“Is that edible?” The smaller one asked, looking hungry at the mention of the country.

Nishinoya barked a laugh. “I like you already!” he slapped the small one’s back while the freckled one laughed along with him.

“By the way! I’m Nishinoya Yuu! You can call me Noya’san!” he offered his hand for the freckled one to shake, still grinning.

“Oh-! Yes, we forgot to tell you our names.” The freckled on said, shaking Noya’s hand.

“I’m Zephyrus.” Said the freckled one, then he pointed to his little brother. “His name’s Eurus”

“Wow.” Nishinoya stated, kind of lost for words with their weird names. _Definitely foreigners_. Foreigners that can speak straight Japanese.

 

Right.

 

Zephyrus laughed, “We get that a lot, don’t worry.” He looked over Guthrei over the court and sighed. “He’s doing it again, Rus.”

  
“Is he still pissed that his highness has a lover already?” Eurus snickered, eyes glinting in delight.

“Lover? Who are you guys talking about anyway? We really don’t know someone that important.” Nishinoya stated, head tilting to the side to show his confusion.

“Oh, you guys know his highness already. You just don’t know what he really is.” Zephyrus eyes glowed while smiling.

Nishinoya’s eyes widened at that. Do eyes glow? It must be from the sun, yes?  It’s really bright inside the gym since the sun’s still up. Yeap, must be from the sun.

Nishinoya was about to say something when he heard Hinata’s surprised squeal. He looked over to where the others were.

“Gutthhhrrreeeiii!” Hinata half-whined, half-squeaked. “What are you guys doing _HERE_?!” he asked while hiding behind Kageyama’s stiff form. Guthrei looming over Kageyama as if he wronged Hinata in so many levels.

“Hinata? You know this guy?” Suga asked, a look of bewilderment in his face. Daichi stood beside him with the same reaction. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood nearer now, both were confused but Tsukishima has his bitch grin on.

“U-uhm.. Uh.. well. He..” Hinata stammered. He really didn’t know what to say. Yes, he knew the guy. But Guthrei was supposed to stay behind the empire and look over palace things in his absence. Yes, he knew the guy. But how was he supposed to say that normally? Guthrei isn’t really the normal type, per se. Even his overly dramatic butler outfit screamed _freakishly eerie._

“Your Highness.” Guthrei said, half bowing while walking over to Hinata’s side and spreading a white picnic blanket on the floor, took out the contents of his bento, spreading the small boxes individually and finally placing his chopsticks on a holder. He then brought out the big water bottle that was apparently orange juice and poured it on a big glass that he pulled out of nowhere. He then got up and bowed.

“We brought you your lunch.”

Zephyrus and Eurus’ _Ooooo_ ’s and claps can be heard all the way from the gym entrance where they stayed with Noya.

Daichi and Suga were dumbfounded. Tsukishima’s face was unreadable. Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide as saucers. Tanaka’s face looked like it was about to burst into laughter, but he was trying to hold it in.

and Kageyama was..

10x stiffer.

 

“K-Kageyama..?” Hinata tried looking over Kageyama’s face, which was blank. But his body language screamed 'I-do-not-like-this-one-bit'.

“H-hey..-” the red-head tried again.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Kageyama said in a clipped tone.

“Uh.. Let me explain?” Hinata offered, his hand closing in on Kageyama’s own, which was cold. That wasn’t good.

“What’s this _‘Your Highness’_ thing?” Kageyama asked hurriedly. Looking swiftly at Hinata’s direction, then over Guthrei’s still-bowed stance.

Hinata sighed, albeit tiredly. He scratched the back of his head. He sighed again, but stood up straighter. He looked over at Kageyama, pleading with his eyes to _‘please listen’,_ over Daichi and Suga who were just as perplexed as Kageyama was. His gaze landed on Tsukishima’s _‘you’re-in-trouble-now-shrimp’_ smirk, he decided to ignore it. Yamaguchi was darting his eyes back and forth to Hinata then Guthrei, waiting for answers. Tanaka was silently laughing his ass off, but was apparently intrigued.

“I’m actually.. the uh..” Hinata started. Really, how should he start? That’s he’s not actually from here, from Miyagi? Not from the entirety of Japan? Well, yeah, he grew up here but his roots were not from his Japanese mother.

It went as far as his father’s fore-fathers’ father before him. Or even longer than that.

“He is Hinata Shouyou, the next in line as the Crow Emperor of our Stygian Kingdom.” Guthrei provided for them all, since Hinata doesn’t actually know when and where to start. Straightening his form, he looked over at Hinata’s _‘im-so-done’_ expression and Guthrei bristled.

“I-I’m so sorry, your highness! It was the quickest way to explain-“ He started, but was silenced when Hinata raised his hand.

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong, Guthrei.” Hinata sighed. He faced his awestruck teammates. He willed his bright smile to show, hoping his teammates won’t treat him differently. It scared him, really. The thought of them having to be polite towards him just because he’s of Royal blood.

“What Guthrei said is true, and I hope you guys don’t mind--“

 

“ **WHAAAT?!?!** ” came his teammates delayed outburst.

 

Yeah, this was going downhill for Hinata Shouyou.

 

*****


	2. ...Of Origins and Cookouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So far, the explanation went smoothly._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _According to Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus, Hinata is the current crown prince of Stygian. They were from a dark continent where the sun never shines. And basically, there’s no Stygian anywhere on Earth, so it’s safe to say that they were from a different world or a different plane of existence._

*****

 

So far, the explanation went smoothly.

According to Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus, Hinata is the current crown prince of Stygian. They were from a dark continent where the sun never shines. And basically, there’s no place called Stygian anywhere on Earth, so it was safe to say that they were from a different world or a different plane of existence.

While Guthrei was having his monologue of how awesome and cute Hinata was when he was still a kid, Kageyama elbowed Hinata against his arm. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, Hinata on Kageyama’s left. Guthrei was standing in front of them all and both Daichi and Suga were staring at Guthrei as if they wish to record whatever he was saying. Tanaka and Nishinoya were on Hinata’s left, pestering him with silent questions. Tsukishima was sitting on the bench while drinking water, seemingly uninterested but was actually listening, Yamaguchi was sitting beside him but he was enraptured by Guthrei’s stories. Asahi was sitting behind Kageyama and Hinata but was listening to Zephyrus and Eurus’ chatter beside him.

“So you really are a prince?” Kageyama whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. Hinata gulped. No. _No_ , this is not the time to.. to think about _that._ He shook his head and looked at Kageyama.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to believe it, Kageyama..” Hinata said, eyes downcast.

“I’m asking you if it’s true.” Kageyama insisted, placing his elbow on Hinata’s thigh, leaning lower.

“Y-yes, it’s true..but if you don’t want to beli-“

“ _Wow._ ” Kageyama huffed an amused breath. He looked over Hinata’s overall profile, raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“W-what was that snort for?!” Hinata pulled back a bit insulted, and yelled. Then he realized he interrupted Guthrei’s story-telling.

“Uh.. sorry, please continue..” He sighed and placed his face against his palms. This was not how he imagined his spring break would be. What would his mom say? He _did_ want it to be a secret from everyone. It wasn’t an important detail, right?

Kageyama fluffed his hair upon seeing his distress. “Hey, dumbass. No need to rack your non-existent brain for solutions. I mean.. I-it’s a good thing right?” He stuttered while a blush was forming across his cheeks.

“What do you mean ‘it’s a good thing’?” Hinata looked up at him, brows furrowed.

“I mean..you. Being a prince is.. good. With all those servants and stuff. And you’re rich.” Kageyama ended with a huff, looking away.

“Are you by any chance, jealous, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata turned his body to look up at Kageyama’s blushing face. “Hey, are you jealous?” he grinned.

“Why would I be jealous? Dumbass! You got it all wrong!” Kageyama turned the other way, arms flat behind him. Behind them, Asahi was just silently laughing.

“What is it then?” Hinata tried to get answers from him, trying to tickle Kageyama’s sides, but there was a loud cough and he looked around to see Guthrei peering over them like a hawk.

“Yes?” Hinata batted his eyelashes to feign ignorance.

“Your highness, please refrain from displaying such cheeky behavior in public.” Guthrei said with a tight voice whileDaichi and Suga snorted in their hands.

“Why? What’s wrong with this?” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s face and gave him a brief kiss. Kageyama’s eyes widened, Tanaka and Nishinoya howled with laughter beside them, Asahi blushed, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked away, Yamaguchi followed him with a _‘Wait up, Tsukki!’._ andZephyrus and Eurus squealed like girls. Guthrei’s eyes widened in annoyance but refrained from saying anything.

“Are you still mad at me, Rei-Rei?” Hinata faced him and pouted, then he decided to sit on Kageyama’s lap and wrapped his boyfriend’s arms around him for the final blow. Then he smiled up at Guthrei.

Guthrei gasped. Mouth opening and closing several times. Daichi and Suga watched at the sidelines, sharing amused glances at each other.

The sound of Zephyrus and Eurus’ laughter echoed throughout the gym. Followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya’s. Asahi tried to stop the both of them but to no avail.

“You should just accept the fact that Shouyou-sama is already in a relationship, Guthrei!” Eurus laughed against his brother’s side.

“Yes, but..! What would Kurahi-sama say?!” Guthrei half-yelled, half-whispered, his eyes eyes wide and tinged with panic and worry.

Hinata stilled in Kageyama’s lap.

“D-did you.. tell him..?” Hinata’s question was almost lost among the laughter as he stared at Guthrei, eyes wide.

“No, not yet..But-“

“Then don’t!” Hinata stood up quickly. He started pacing along the court, muttering something about _‘dad’_ , _‘furious’_ , and _‘reaction’_. Guthrei watched him with worried eyes. He shouldn’t have said something about his father.

Kageyama stared at his boyfriend who was pacing back and forth near the net. Clearly his reaction meant that his father would be furious about this whole guy relationship thing. He stood up and walked towards him.

“Hey.. is something wrong?” He asked as he stopped behind his pacing boyfriend.

Hinata continued while talking to himself, shaking his head. Kageyama sighed.

“Your highness?” Guthrei approached the two, eyes narrowing towards Kageyama and Kageyama scowled back.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Hinata stopped his pacing and faced them. “I’m guessing mom told you the address of Karasuno High?” he addressed Guthrei, but walked near Kageyama. The latter wrapping his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Well, not really. We bolted out as soon as we got your bento.” Guthrei took something small from the inside of his pocket and showed it to Hinata. “Your feather showed us the way.” The once translucent feather was now becoming opaque and was glowing. Hinata took it and it melted against his hand and vanished in a sparkling ebony dust. Kageyama could only stare wide-eyed.

“What was that?” Kageyama pointed at the place where the feather vanished.

“One of my baby feathers. I guess I left a few when I was still living there.” Hinata hugged Kageyama’s middle and sniffed, apparently exhausted because of too much thinking.

“Yes.” Guthrei eyed Hinata and Kageyama for a few seconds before turning away and calling Zephyrus and Eurus, signalling that they should go. The brothers immediately whined about why they were leaving since they were having fun trying to pass balls over each other’s heads together with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi.

“We have to go back to his highness’ residence. We promised his mother we’ll only bring his bento.” Guthrei said, walking towards Daichi.

“Sorry about disrupting your sports practice. We will leave for now.” He informed the captain. He called the brothers again and they bid their farewell. Zephyrus and Eurus waved their tearful goodbyes towards Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi.

After a few seconds, the gym doors closed and the excitement from the earlier event was gone. All eyes seem to land on Hinata’s form which was currently hugging Kageyama’s chest.

Suga cleared his throat to get their middle blocker's attention. “So uhm.. Hinata-?”

“I hope you guys will still treat me the same.” Hinata blurted out before Sugawara could finish his question, as he hugged Kageyama tighter.

“If that’s what you want, there’s actaully no problem with that.” Suga offered, smiling at their small middle-blocker-turned-crown-prince. They still couldn’t believe it though. He doesn’t give off a royal air around him. But as they watched Hinata interact with that Guthrei guy, maybe he _does_ have some royal flair. Albeit inconspicuous.

“Hey, dumbass prince, we have to continue practice.” Kageyama started, unwrapping Hinata’s arms around him.

“Send me some tosses then, Bakageyama!” they recoiled at Hinata’s sudden outburst of energy as the small prince dashed around the other side of the net and picked up balls for Kageyama to use.

“One thing’s for sure. He’s not gonna change, is he?” Daichi said as he chuckled and shook his head. Suga agreed with a nod and a smile of his own, while Kageyama yelled at Hinata for being a dumbass. But he started tossing to him anyway.

**

Practice ended before 7pm and they just started putting everything back in place when the gym doors opened once again. But this time, it wasn’t Guthrei or the blonde brothers. A tall, bulky, bald guy wearing a cook’s outfit entered with a bang. His face was set in a scowl and he looked around frantically. He grabbed the nearest guy, which turned out to be Hinata, who was pushing the volleyball carts into the storage room.

“ **Tell me where the prince is or so help me I’m going to sauté you in my sauce pan!!** ” The cook dude screamed at Hinata’s face while Hinata balked against the guy and he appeared close to fainting.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Kageyama rushed over to Hinata’s side, grabbed him and pushed him behind his back as if to hide the small red-head. Kageyama only scowled at the newcomer and Daichi and Suga ran towards them but stopped when they saw who was screaming.

“Where. Is. He?!?!” The guy continued to scream and threatened Yachi-san next. Said female cowered in fear and squeaked. Then ran.

“H-Hey.. S-Stellino.. Long time no see..” Hinata stammered from behind Kageyama.

At the mention of his name, he turned and saw Hinata poked his head out behind his boyfriend. Upon seeing the wide, honeyed orbs of Hinata’s, Stellino gasped and dropped to his knees with a resounding _thud_ across the gym, then started bawling.

“I-im so.. sorry your hi-highness..! *hic* I didn’t..I didn’t recognize-“ he cried his eyes out and Hinata immediately went over to rub his back to stop him.

“Shh.. It’s okay Stellino, I know you haven’t seen me in years.” Hinata rubbed his back. “And I know how intense you can get when it involves me..” Hinata chuckled at that as he looked around to see his teammates’ confused glances, especially Kageyama's. He smiled at them.

“It’s okay guys, Stellino here is our Palace’s 2nd division cook. His steaks are amazing by the way!” Hinata had introduced the sobbing mess of a cook to his teammates and Stellino stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes, rubbed his nose before he stood up again.

He looked over Hinata’s form and the earlier scowl was immediately replaced by fondness. He smiled and scooped Hinata’s small form under his arms, causing the red-head to squawk and flail when he was lifted off the ground, and hugged him.

“I’m glad you have your father’s height, your highness.” Stellino started and he did not notice the sudden stiff teen in his arms.

Tanaka snorted at that, elbowing Noya against his arm. “I’m guessing Hinata’s dad’s small as well?” they both snickered.

“Stellino!!” Hinata flailed and jump off of him as he looked up with a scowl. “I told you not to compare dad’s height with mine!” Hinata blurted as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Stellino laughed. “But it’s true! You’re both so tiny. Well, Kurahi-sama is a bit taller so…” he smirked as he left the sentence hanging.

His teammates laughed at that and even Tsukishima managed a cough-sort-of-snort. Kageyama went behind a fuming Hinata and scooped him off the ground as well as the setter continued glaring daggers at Stellino. The man only beamed.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, _boy._ I already know about you two, I can sense it.” Stellino winked at Kageyama and a shiver ran down his spine. He held Hinata close for warmth.

“Before I forgot, what would you guys like? Steak, Barbecue, or both?” Stellino turned towards the whole team, waiting eagerly for their answers.

“But why would you-“ Asahi started , but his question was drowned by Tanaka and Nishinoya’s loud “BOTH!!”.

“Okay!” Stellino took out a small memo pad and started writing. But Daichi wasn’t having any of this out of the blue.

“Uhm, excuse me, but why would you ask us about food?” Daichi countered, feeling rather confused at the sudden turn of events. Suga just watched quietly and he kept on eyeing the freak duo beside Stellino. Seems like Kageyama doesn’t want to relinquish his hold of his boyfriend yet.

“Ah-! Right, Guthrie asked me to come here. He said to ask his highness’ teammates if they want Steak or Barbecue for tonight’s dinner. Oh, and you’re all invited of course!” Stellino winked and continue taking food orders from them. Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya bombarded him with food suggestions while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk towards them to enter the food queue.

“But our house is small!” Hinata exclaimed with bewildered eyes.

“But your backyard isn’t!” Stellino said, winking at him.

After a few minutes, Kageyama gave Hinata a piggyback ride and the red-head suddenly whispered something against Kageyama’s ears. He must have had told him something embarrassing since Kageyama’s ears were now pink. Hinata giggled.

“Ohh, your highness, stop with your dirty talk. Or if you'd like, get a room please. I wouldn't mind.” Stellino smirked at the pair and Hinata and Kageyama stared wide eyed.

“ _Crap-_ I forgot you have like, super human hearing..” the young prince squeaked as he ducked his head and blushed. Kageyama only smirked and gave him a _‘serves you right, dumbass.’_ under his breath, but kissed his fluffy head all the same.

Having written down all of the children’s orders, Stellino pocketed the memo pad and bid them adieu. As he said he had to run to the supermarket to replenish some of his food supplies.

“So, I’m guessing you all have to go to my place now?” Hinata jumped off of Kageyama’s back and continued his interrupted task earlier. Everyone nodded their approval and proceeded to put everything back. The balls were wiped clean, the net was cleanly tucked, then the floor was cleaned, and everyone was good to go.

“Let’s go then!” Hinata jumped excitedly, running first to their club room to change from his gym clothes to his uniform once again, he earned a _‘That’s a false start, dumbass!’_ from Kageyama and the setter followed suit.

"I guess that's our cue?" Suga said beside Daichi, the captain laughed and wrapped his arm around Suga's shoulder as they walked towards the club room.

"Get a room you two!" Tanaka hollered before bolting past between them following the freak duo while laughing his ass off.

Daichi only rolled his eyes.

 

\----

 

_‘Is everything alright in your end?’ a voice spoke from the darkness._

_‘Yes, everything’s fine. We’ll be bringing him in soon.’ Someone replied._

_‘Very Good. I expect this to work 100%.’_

_‘Yes master.’_

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's Father's name, Kurahi, is literally Dark Sun in japanese. lol
> 
>  
> 
> Please bear with the randomness of the story XD still no beta readers yet so yeah.. :D 


	3. ...Of Lurking Shadows and Jealous Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I decided to draw Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus, they're posted at the End notes *wink wonk* :D_

 *****

 

The barbecue-steak cookout at Hinata’s backyard went fairly normal.

It was a cool and crisp evening and they arrived at Hinata’s residence before 7:30pm. Daichi and Sugawara were leading the group while Tanaka and Nishinoya bickered behind them. Tsukishima had his headphones on while Yamaguchi was talking to Asahi about their serves. The freak duo went and ran ahead since Hinata said he'll help out at home, Kageyama following him because he wanted to tag along.

**

The sound of laughter and barbecue-grilling filled the air. They were all at the Hinata residence’s backyard. Tanaka and Asahi sat along the _Engawa,_ talking animatedly while eating their share of barbecues and steaks. Nishinoya was talking with Zephyrus and Eurus about why he’s called the Guardian God of Karasuno.

“ _Guardian God?_ ” Eurus said, eyes wide beside his brother. “Is that like, a high position or something?” he added, awestruck.

“Well. I guess it’s important, for Volleyball that is. Besides, you guys have higher status, right?” Noya said while he chewed on a piece of meat.

“Not really. We’re just retainers. If you’re talking about a person with a high status among us, that would be Guthrei. He’s been in the royal household even before his highness was born. And he was appointed as Lord Chamberlain when his father stepped down years ago due to old age.” Zephyrus offered with an explanation, as he drank some lemon juice while he looked over at Guthrei who was talking to Stellino about the apparent rawness of his highness’ steak.

“I don’t get it but that’s _so cool_!” Noya piped before he devoured his barbecue within seconds. “And this meat is soooo _good_!” he ended with a sigh before he drank some orange juice.

“Of course! Stellino’s the best chef in the palace! I don’t know why he’s only second, though.” Eurus wondered out loud as he took a bite of his steak.

“Kageyama! Do you want this?!” Hinata called out to his boyfriend from behind the grill to get his attention. He was holding two paper plates and Stellino was just finishing up two, thick, juicy steaks. He was scowling because of Guthrei’s earlier interruption.

“Your steaks are done, your highness.” He added some final touches and he put them on each of their plates. Added a few garnishes and voila. “Magnifique~” he said while eyeing his perfect creation. “Raw steak, my ass. Guthrei just doesn’t appreciate this kind of cooking method.” He huffed before cooking another batch of barbecues and steaks.

Kageyama met Hinata half way to take his own plate. They sat down the grass in a corner where there were Lilac shrubs growing behind them as they ate their food in silence while watching their teammates have a good time. Daichi and Sugawara were watching Stellino cook now, asking a few questions here and there. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were eating silently as well, located beside Asahi sitting on the Engawa. Yachi wasn’t able to come because her mom wanted her to come home for dinner and Kiyoko-san didn’t make it as well, since she had errands to run.

Hinata was drinking orange juice when Natsu approached him with a big smile. “Nii-chan! Mom said to give this to you!”she giggled while handing over a small white envelope for Hinata to read. “Tobio-niichan, hello!” she waved at Kageyama and grinned widely. Shouyou’s carbon copy smile.

Kageyama smiled a bit, tipped his head to her direction and said _‘hello’_ as he chewed on a soft meat. She ran back inside while greeting their teammates happily.

He heard paper being ripped off and he glanced sideways to Hinata. He began reading what was written in the letter and his face was blank at first, and then he grinned. After a few seconds, he face went white.

Kageyama raised one brow while drinking his juice. “Something’s up?”

“Y-yeah..” Hinata folded the letter and tucked it inside his pocket, then proceeded to wipe his sweaty palms on his shorts.

“Should I ask, or..?” Kageyama waited for Hinata to answer.

“Uh, dad wants me to..uhm..go back..” he started, then- “Visiting! He wants me to visit him!” he ended with his hands doing all sorts of movement.

“Why are you so nervous then?” Kageyama asked, he placed his plate down the grass and he finished drinking his juice.

“Uh..” Hinata looked at Kageyama and his eyes clearly said  _‘don’t be mad’,_ before he continued. “He wants you to come, as well.”

Kageyama stared at him. _Hard._ Did he hear him correctly? His dad wants him to come to.. to their.. _place?_ He refused to say ‘palace’ until he had seen it for himself. Kageyama looked over Hinata’s worried face, his eyes wide. He looked at his fidgeting hands, his fluffy hair that was blown sideways by a sudden gust of wind. Then to his mouth that was tight-lipped because he knew he’d be a nervous wreck by now, as he waited for Kageyama’s reply.

“Are you worried that your dad will do something to me because I’m your.. boyfriend, or something?” He had to ask. He wanted to make sure. If Hinata was worried about him going there, he would have to think of something so Hinata won’t bear the burden alone.

“W-well.. I know how dad reacts to..weird things..” Hinata started, hands clasped tightly around the hem of his t-shirt.

“But you said you were gone for a few years, right?” Kageyama offered, scooted closer beside him, an arm wrapped around Hinata’s shoulder. “Maybe he would be open to these kinds of things now?” he added hopefully.

“I.. I don’t know, Kageyama..” Hinata hung his head, sighed and leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder. The weather was a bit chilly so he wanted to envelop himself with Kageyama’s warmth.

Hinata was about to say something when a black figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the midst of their cookout. Black cloak billowing about him even if there was no breeze. Everyone jumped away from the middle of the yard, startled, eyes wide.

Hinata and Kageyama jumped up at the same time. Hinata walked towards the figure while Kageyama stayed back, eyes assessing everything. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi were huddled closer, each of them made no sound while they stared wide eyed. Tsukishima had Yamaguchi behind him, as if shielding him from the intruder.

Hinata’s form was rigid while he walked towards the hooded figure. Upon seeing his movements, Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus hurriedly went to Hinata’s side.

The hooded figure was still, but his head was moving from left to right as if looking over all of them.  A heavy feeling started to fill the air as the figure hovered a few feet from the grass.

Guthrei was the first to reach him, was the first to speak as well. He stood in front of Hinata, blocking his view. Zephyrus and Eurus were behind the red-head.

“What are you doing here.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand. He wanted the figure out of Hinata’s sight. He didn’t want him near his highness. The very thought of this hooded figure approaching their prince was enough to send angry shivers up his form. “I thought you guys were banned from approaching the Royal Household? That’s some strong audacity you have there.” He ended with a hiss.

The hooded figure raised his head and the only thing that can be seen was his nose and mouth, which grinned.

“What kind of welcome is that, Guthrei?” the figure said, amusement lilting his voice. He had a gruff tone, his hand raised from wherever it was hidden before and then pointed a pale finger at Hinata. “I’m just curious about his growth, that is all.”

“He is doing fine. Now leave.” Guthrei made an attempt to physically remove him out of their sights, but when he tried to grab one of his arms, the figure just laughed and vanished in a thick wisp of black smoke. Guthrei clicked his tongue and faced Hinata, who was still staring at the spot where the figure was moments before.

Then a gruff voice was heard all around them, sending shivers down their spines. With their eyes wide, they looked around for the source of the voice.

 _“Guthrei, you know we want him, yes? You can’t keep him away forever. He’ll eventually come back to Stygian. To his Father. To his subjects. And when he does, that’s when we’ll.. strike.”_ A breathy laugh, and then a hushed reminder followed.

 _“Shouyou, I’ll be waiting. I’m always waiting..”_ The heavy atmosphere around them was lifted, and sounds of heavy exhaled breaths were finally released.

“Was that.. Teo?” Hinata asked first while he scrunched his face as he tried to remember. “I recognized the voice but.. I’m not sure..” he muttered as he scratched his head. Behind him, Kageyama was looming over Zephyrus and Eurus.

“Yes.” was Guthrei’s reply. Mind reeling now, he started pacing.

Teo’s dark arts group, the Tygo, was not allowed to come near the Royal Family. Ever since the failed revolt years ago, the Tygo was blamed for being the conspirator among the Nobles, but was never actually proven true. But still, the king wanted them out of Stygian so Guthrei will do everything to keep it that way.

“What’s going on?” Kageyama asked from behind his confused boyfriend, his eyes narrowed at Hinata.

Hinata turned around to face him with confusion apparent in his eyes. “That was Teo.” He scratched his head, “I don’t know where to start, or how to explain it though. I kind of forgotten about the Tygo actually.” He sighed, looking up at Kageyama’s stiff form for a few seconds. Upon noticing Kageyama's furrowed eyebrows, he raised one of his brows at him. “Wait, why are you angry?”

“He.. He called you.. Sh-shouyou.” Kageyama started, then blushed a bit as he mentioned Hinata’s given name. Shuffling at his feet, he looked anywhere but Hinata.

“Yeah, well.. Before Teo became a Tygo member, he was my playmate back at Stygian..” he started, paused, then his eyes widen. He looked up at his boyfriend’s face again. Noticing the now pouty lips, he fought hard not to smile. “Are you by any chance.. Jealous, Kageyama-kuuun?” he pursed his lips, waiting for his outburst.

“I-I’m not jealous!” the expected denial came, Kageyama was now blushing and he grabbed Hinata’s head and ruffled his hair in an attempt to distract him of his previous statement. Hinata just laughed outright and tried to get off Kageyama’s arms while Zephyrus and Eurus snickered behind them. Guthrei stared at them.

He coughed. The two immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Guthrei’s pursed lips.

“I’m guessing you've already read Kurahi-sama’s letter?” he started, smoothing a hand over his butler uniform.

That snapped Hinata out of his giggling fit. He looked up at Kageyama and back to Guthrei. “Well, yes..” he sighed.

“You’ll be bringing.. _him,_ to Stygian?” Guthrei tilted his head to the side, hard eyes scanned over Kageyama’s stiff form. Zephyrus and Eurus went back to the Karasuno team’s huddle and they reassured them that everything was fine now.

“Do you want to? I’m not going to force you to come with me..” Hinata searched Kageyama’s face as he asked, his hand trailed down Kageyama’s arm to grip his hand tight.

“Sure, I’ll go with you.” Kageyama answered as he returned a reassuring grip as well. He looked at Guthrei with narrowed eyes as if expecting a _‘No you can’t!’_ tirade from him.

“Alright.” He nodded. “I’ll make sure the gate arrangement is in order.” Guthrei had said before he left them dumbstruck as he easily accepted Kageyama’s answer. The pair stared at him as he walked off. Their mouths agape.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Engawa](http://www.japan-talk.com/images/jt/header/Engawa-5138-1512.jpg)** \-  is a typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms. Recently this term has also come to mean the veranda outside the room as well. 
> 
> **  
> I did a drawing of [Guthrei](http://orig04.deviantart.net/6d1e/f/2017/033/8/0/guthrei____oc__by_dweynie-daxl7s7.png) and [Zephyrus and Eurus](http://orig15.deviantart.net/69c1/f/2017/033/8/8/zephyrus_and_eurus____oc__by_dweynie-daxl7th.png) :D :D :D  
> I'll draw Stellino and Teo or Kurahi next, whaddya guys think? :D
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are open! :D


	4. …Of Origins (pt.2) and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll include Stellino, Kurahi, and Teo's character design next chapter. :D
> 
> For now, Enjoy chapter 4~ :D

****

 

8:40 PM after the cookout.

\---

Stellino started cleaning the backyard of stray plastic cups anfd paper plates. Daichi and Suga offered to help him and he told them to just stack the chairs up and put them aside so he can take it back inside later. Zephyrus and Eurus cleaned the grill and washed the utensils. Hinata’s mom had offered them help but Guthrei stopped her and advised her to just relax. Pushing her inside the living room and he told her to watch TV instead. Tanaka, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were inside the living room, fighting back their tired yawns. They looked up when the shoji door opened to see Guthrei shove Hinata’s mom inside gently, closing the door with a soft _thud_.

Hinata’s mom clapped her hands at the sight of them. “Did you guys have fun? Are your stomachs filled? Was the food to your liking?” she asked happily, gliding across the living room floor so she could sit near them. Asahi moved over so she could sit, Noya just went and sat on the floor between Asahi’s legs, looking up at Hinata’s mother with a smile.

“The food was awesome Mrs. Hinata!” Tanaka answered her truthfully. “But that thing with the black figure earlier…” he looked over his teammates, asking for backup.

“Yeah, we were kind of..  shocked by it. We're s _till_ shocked, actually.” Yamaguchi said between Tsukishima and Tanaka. He then smiled shyly at Hinata’s mom, unsure of what to do or say next. Tsukki gave a curt nod.

Hinata’s mom smiled apologetically at them. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. Shouyou’s father said there’d be no problems if we stayed here..” she added thoughtfully, placing her chin between her thumb and forefinger.

Indeed, her husband promised that their stay in Japan would be peaceful. No problems whatsoever. But the scene earlier made her doubt that. They had found Shouyou. The protective enchantment on him must have been weakening steadily over the years.

“The last part of his message got me though. What did he mean when he said he wanted Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Hinata’s mother sighed. “I’m not sure if I have the right to talk about this.. but..” she started telling them the small details.

10 years ago, when Shouyou was 6, they were in a middle of a noble revolt and the Tygo had targeted the little prince. Kurahi didn’t want Shouyou to witness all of the negative things that was happening throughout his kingdom so Shouyou’s father sent them to his mother’s homeland, which was Japan, and settled them there for the time being. His father had casted a protective charm on his son and wife so they won’t be detected. They were to live far away from Stygian. Away and Safe from Tygo’s grasp.

“Whoa..” Asahi breathed. He looked over at his teammates and they had the same look as Asahi’s awe-stricken one. Except Tsukishima who was blinking rapidly as if he still can’t believe what was happening.

“But why would they want Shouyou though?” Noya asked again, content on getting a solid answer from the worried mother.

“Uhm.. I believe that question is.. kind of serious and the answer is a secret..?” Hinata’s mother helplessly shrugged her shoulders. “The only one who can answer your question is either Shouyou or his Father. I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to answer that..” she smiled apologetically.

“He’s a normal prince, right?” Tanaka said suddenly, earning a slight wince from Hinata’s mom.

“What do you mean ‘normal’?” Nishinoya looked back at Tanaka, who was on the verge of his seat, eyes wide, begging for real answers.

“Like a normal ‘normal’ prince from Europe?” Asahi provided for Noya and he nodded. “Yeah! That!”

Tsukishima sighed before he rolled his eyes and said, “Hinata is from a different realm or a different world. His father _‘casted’_ a protective _charm_ over them.” He waved a hand towards the red-head’s mother. “Sent them here, a different world. Hinata’s retinues are from over there. How do you think they travelled? The Shinkansen? I think not.” Tsukishima finished, unwilling to give them straight up answers.

“So.. are you telling us..” Asahi started with eyes wide. “ _M-Magic_ is involved??” his mouth opened and closed at the thought.

“It’s the only plausible reason, right?” Tsukishima looked over at Hinata’s mom, and she nodded.

“I’ll admit, I was so overwhelmed at first.” She continued, she smoothed her skirt and took a deep breath. “I’m actually normal just like you guys.” She smiled at them, “Just a regular Japanese girl that had one day met a red-headed stranger across the pier.” She recalled dreamily. She sighed and smiled fondly.

“And then you guys got married and Shouyou entered the world with a loud _Gwaaaahh_! Right?!” Nishinoya told her excitedly, eyes gleaming in wonder.

She laughed at his reaction, but shook her head as if to deny his earlier statement. “No, not really. I’m not Shouyou’s real mother.” She smiled at the group's apparent confusion. “I met Kurahi when he visited Japan after his first wife died. Shouyou was barely a year old when that happened.” She had told them about how Kurahi was grief-stricken when they met that time. He was carrying a sleeping Shouyou in his arms while Guthrei carried his luggage behind. She had approached them and asked what they were doing at the pier in the middle of a chilly January night with a baby. They talked then, and Shouyou woke up because it was getting colder for him, he squirmed against his father’s hold and then whined when he still felt cold. She asked if she could carry the baby to stop his cries. A livid Kurahi nodded before he handed his son over to a total stranger. Guthrei was shocked and angry at the same time, but when the little prince started cooing against the stranger’s arms, he stopped his incoming diatribe and stared at the dark-haired female.

Hinata’s mom laughed at that. “I’m sure you guys were given the cold shoulder by Guthrei when you first met?”

A collective ‘yes’, a nod, and a grin was all she got when the door suddenly opened and Daichi and Suga entered. She stood up and half bowed at them and excused herself. She went upstairs and proceeded to shower.

“Daichi-san! You won’t believe what we just heard!” Nishinoya stood up excitedly and ran over to where their captain was standing. Asahi followed him.

“Oh? And what was that?” Daichi asked while he closed the shoji door and Sugawara rounded them up so they could go home. It was getting late.

Nishinoya was talking animatedly to Daichi for a few minutes when Eurus poked his head from the other door. “Have you seen that tall, cranky boyfriend of Shou-sama?” they all whirled to face him.

“Oh, no, we didn’t, is he with Hinata?” Suga asked as well. “We should get going now, the last bus will be arriving soon.”

Stellino poked his head from the other shoji door, startling Daichi who was leaning over it. “Said boyfriend is in his highness’ room at the moment. I heard he was invited over by Kurahi-sama.” He exclaimed rather excitedly and his eyes were practically shining. Eurus gasped and then grinned. “We’re heading back already? Yay! I miss my other brothers!” he said while he dashed upstairs to where Guthrei was.

“How many are they again in the family?” Noya stared at the door where Eurus’ form had been standing seconds ago.

“Four. Zephyrus is the 3rd brother, Eurus is the youngest.” Stellino provided with a grin and went back to his cleaning duties outside.

“Suga-saaaaaaan!” came a startling shout from the stairs. They all looked towards the stairs’ direction and an excited Hinata and a pale Kageyama was running towards them. Hinata had his hands behind his back. He and Kageyama were holding something between them.

“I heard you and Kageyama will be going to your place, Hinata.” Suga said and he felt kind of sad that they were not invited as well. _Oh_ , he wanted to see the palace, too. He bet it would be awesome.

“Yes, yes! And! Kageyama and I were talking about what things to bring. He said clothes, of course, but I don’t know! I have tons of clothes over there and I’m not sure if they’ll have something for him so I told him to go back to his house and pack up! But Zephyrus said clothes were not a problem and they can just have something made for him when we get there.” Hinata finished, inhaling and exhaling rather hard and fast after he explained. He and Kageyama were holding on to a volleyball, though.

“And.. what about that thing you’re both holding?” Daichi said, unable to fight back a smile. Suga and the others snickered at the sight of it. “Can’t afford to be separated with Volleyball?” Suga had said, eyes twinkling. “What about practice?”

“That’s why we want to bring this with us! It’s okay right?! We’ll practice hard, right?!” Hinata exclaimed, his feet bounced off the floor.

“Well, if you guys play sports over there, I guess it’s okay?” Nishinoya tilted his head to the side, not sure whether Hinata’s people play sports.

Hinata nodded vigorously, his face flushed in excitement. All the while Kageyama was so pale he might have lost consciousness while standing.

“What’s this?” Tsukishima’s voice rang out when it went quiet for a while. He smirked at Kageyama. “Don’t tell me the King is afraid of meeting Hinata’s father now?”

“W-who said- I’m not-“ Kageyama stuttered. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to get back at Tsukishima’s crass remark, but failed.

“It’s okay Kageyama, from what we've heard from Mrs. Hinata, her husband is not that strict.” Asahi provided, “I think..” he ended up frowning after a few seconds, lost in thought.

Nishinoya chuckled, “It’s true though! I get the feeling he’s not actually a bad guy!” Yamaguchi nodded and agreed, “He’s just looking out for his son.”

“Well.. If you say so..” Kageyama said with a sigh as he tried to calm his nerves.  It didn’t help that Hinata was also nervous. Heck, he should be the one comforting Kageyama, not the other way around!

“Well, we’ll be going now, okay? The bus will be here any minute.” Suga said before he grabbed his bag. The others followed suit and they all went off to the front door. Hinata’s mom caught up to them to bid them farewell, thanking them as well. Natsu was against her mom’s leg, waving her goodbyes up to them.

“See you later, you two. Come back alive and whole okay?” Daichi said with a grin. Suga elbowed him and he nodded towards Kageyama’s pale face.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Kageyama!” Daichi smacked the first year against his back, earning a choked cough from him. They all said their goodbyes and went ahead to the bus station.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, “What about your parents?” he asked while he closed the door. His mom and sister went up to their rooms again and they heard Guthrei, Zephyrus, and Eurus’ banter from one of the rooms upstairs.

“I already informed them. They’re off on their usual Spring Business trip for over a month, so I’m guessing a few days away from home is okay?” Kageyama shrugged, already used to his parents’ flouncing off habits since he was a kid.

Hinata beamed at that. “Don’t worry about dad, Kageyama! I uh.. I’ll make sure he’ll understand! Okay?!” he said as he pulled at Kageyama’s front so he could reach and kiss him on his mouth. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and nodded before he returned the kiss. He wasn’t sure if everything will be okay once they arrive there.

But he’s willing to try this out.

_For Hinata._

 

*****

 


	5. …Of Memories and Sweet Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stellino, Kurahi, and Teo's character drawing's at the end notes :D
> 
> I'll update the tags as soon as the story progresses to Stygian. :D

*****

Guthrei had the most meticulous job in the world.

He would wake up at the crack of dawn. He would take a bath, change into his uniform, fix his hair, and then head off to the castle’s kitchen. He’d make sure the contents of the day’s breakfast, morning snacks, lunch, afternoon snacks, and dinner were all prepared and perfect. He would make his way to his own study so he could check Stygian’s economy, power, and magic flow status for the umpteenth time. He would make sure that there were no flaws. No mistakes. No enemies lurking.

He would also make sure no rats would ever find their way to the food storage. He even instructed Zephyrus to get them cats because he saw a few of them lurking around the kitchen corner looking for scraps of food. He huffed at that and he had scared the rats away just by sending his cold stare towards them.

By mid-morning, he would go to his majesty’s study and report all of his findings. If his majesty had some errands for him to do, he would obey without hesitation. If his majesty had nothing for him that day, he would go back to his study and look through the blank, rectangular portrait against his wall. He would open it and there would be a rectangular compartment stacked with books, scrolls, letters, bottles of ink, and one larger-than-normal crystal ball. It would glow faintly which meant Shouyou-sama was still at his human school. It would glow bright when he’s at home.

He would pick it up and look through it. He would see their sunny crow prince enjoying himself through some ball game called _Volleyball_. He would smile then. But he would remember that their prince was already in a relationship with some human. His human teammate. That tall, always-angry, dark-haired teen. So his smile would turn into a scowl.

At first he was okay with it. But then he saw how the tall teen treated their little prince _without an ounce of respect_. The nerve of that kid! His anger would flood around him in waves. He would drink a calming tea and convince himself that it was okay, it was _okay_. His highness’ teammates don’t know who he really is. His highness was happy like that. It was _okay._

So he would put the crystal ball back, close the portrait frame, and head off to the palace’s blacksmith barracks till evening. After checking their weaponry line, he would go back to the castle to have his hurried dinner, go back to his study to check his highness’ status, and go to bed before midnight.

It was like that for him for a few months until he got a report from Zephyrus that he saw enemy movement from the east. To the east was the Tygo’s hideout. He reported this to his majesty immediately, upon which the king instructed them (Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus) to go where Shouyou was and inform his wife.  Guthrei agreed rather excitedly as he was going to meet his highness again. After so many years of being apart, he could see him again. The mere thought of it had his lips quirking at the corners.

His majesty also asked if Guthrei could give him a personal letter to his son, in which he gladly accepted. A few days later they had opened the Gate to Earth and went to Japan. They located his highness’ house and it was a Tuesday so he would be at school still. His highness’ mother asked if they could bring Shouyou’s lunch to school. Apparently he wasn’t home last night and he was out spending some time with his human boyfriend.

This had irked Guthrei to no end. He grabbed the lunch and went out before his highness’ mother could utter the direction of the school. The blonde brothers trailed behind him.

No matter, he had his highness’ baby feather with him. It was the last feather though. He had hated the thought of using it since he would like to keep it as a memento.  But he had no choice.

****

Guthrei sighed. His head hurt from the initial rush of magic that he had used to open a one-way gate, and from remembering what had happened before. They were in an unused, empty room of his highness’ house, preparing for their trip back. He knew his highness would easily forget about that Tygo announcement.

Teo said they would take him away? The moment his highness goes back to Stygian, right? Guthrei scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, as if he’d _let_ them. He wasn’t the best Lord Chamberlain for nothing. Plus, he had Zephyrus and Eurus with him. That alone calmed his nerves.

He stood up and looked around the empty room, now laced with purple tendrils of his own magic. The oval shape of the 2-meter warp gate at the center of the room glowed purple and blue. At the center, there was a mass of a never-ending swirl of white and gold magic tendrils. Gate opening took longer than he was used to since they weren’t at Stygian, where there was a massive amount of magic that could be accessed anytime.

He looked over and checked one last time before heading out and closing the door behind him. The gate would be ready by tomorrow morning, so it’s best to get a good night’s sleep before the trip. He checked the wall clock at the kitchen.

**_10:26 pm_.**

He went to get water downstairs and was about to pour himself a glass when he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him from the kitchen door. One pair of cobalt-blue and one pair of honey, he sighed and put down the glass he was holding. He faced the two boys as he quirked his eyebrow.

“Yes?” he asked before he leaned his hips against the kitchen counter.

“Uh, we were just wondering..” Hinata started, walking towards him while Kageyama stayed behind, still staring at Guthrei from the darkness.

“What time are we leaving?” his highness asked timidly, hands clasped behind his back as he looked up at Guthrei, wide eyes blinking slowly. It reminded him of his highness’ younger self all those years ago when the little tyke wanted something from him.  

He suppressed a smile as he took a sip of water from the glass. “Tomorrow morning. 5:00 am.” He said, before downing the water in one gulp.

“Oh-! Ok then! We better sleep right away! Goodnight Guthrei!” Hinata said as he ran back to his tall boyfriend, grabbed his arms and dragged him upstairs to his room, locking the door.

Guthrei‘s eye twitched, but he let out a sigh and went back to the room where he and the two blondes were using at the moment. Upon entering the said room, their futons were already laid out and the brothers were already asleep. Eurus had smacked his brother in the face before shifting on his side. Zephyrus didn’t even twitch and kept on sleeping.

He went to get a change of clothes, then went to the bathroom (he had to walk past his highness’ room before he could reach destination) and took a shower. After his shower, as he was walking past the prince’s door, he heard someone whimper, followed by a muffled moan, and he stopped in his tracks.

Guthrei’s eyes went _wide_ at that. He faced the door, then his eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. The inside of the room went quiet as if they had heard him fuming outside their door. He was about to knock, but decided against it. He had no right or whatsoever to stop them from doing.. _things (or doing each other)_.

He counted to ten, slowly breathing in and out, then he walked back to his room and slid the door shut.

***

“Kageyama..” Hinata half-whimpered, half-whispered under his boyfriend. They were on his bed and Kageyama gave him butterfly kisses all over his upper body. They were only wearing shorts and were sharing intimate kisses when someone walked past the door, towards the bathroom at the end of the second floor hall. They stopped and stared at each other.

“Was that..?” Kageyama whispered near Hinata's ear, then proceeded to nibble on Hinata’s earlobe, earning a small whimper from the red-head.

“Y-yeah.. It’s Guthrei..”  Hinata breathed. Were they seriously going to do _it_ now? While Guthrei was under the same roof and was staying just a few rooms down the hall? Well, it did excite him a bit, to be honest. He faced Kageyama again and hugged him tightly.

“Are you sure about this Kageyama?” he asked while he placed soft kisses against his boyfriend’s chest, making the other hiss softly.

“Well, if you don’t want to, it’s okay..” he said before he buried his nose against Hinata’s hair while his hand ran up and down Hinata’s smooth back. This was calming, for him atleast. It calmed his nerves. He didn’t want to think about what’s going to happen tomorrow. And he wanted some alone time with Hinata, please and thank you.

“Well, we can’t because Guthrei will sense us if we do it..” Hinata said as he linked up his hands behind Kageyama’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Kissing is okay though..?” Kageyama asked breathlessly as he leaned down and kissed him. Hinata opened up almost immediately. They were under the covers, cuddling and sharing heated kisses, hands trailing off to touch each other’s bodies. And they were like that for a few minutes until Kageyama slid his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth, a low whimper escaped the red-head's throat. Kageyama’s hand trailed down Hinata’s chest and his fingers rubbed lightly against Hinata’s nipple, which had elicited a muffled moan from the red-head.

Someone stopped walking just outside their door.

_They both froze._

They could see the shadow and light below the door. They hadn’t move for a few minutes.

They didn’t _dare_ move.

Or breathe.

When that person decided to leave them be and went ahead and left, they both released a heavy sigh.

Hinata then started to giggle shyly. He hid his face against the crook of Kageyama’s neck, and continued giggling.

Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that had formed against his lips.

It was funny, really. How they almost did it and that they were almost caught by none other than his arch-nemesis (for now), which was Guthrei. He breathed a sigh of relief against Hinata’s orange locks and hugged him again.

“I guess we better go to sleep now. We’ll have to wake up early tomorrow.” He said while he tucked the covers over them.

“Yeah, I guess.. Goodnight then, Tobio..” Hinata whispered sweetly in his ear before he hugged him.

Kageyama turned his head to face Hinata, “I love you, Shouyou.” he breathed against Hinata’s lips before giving him a chaste kiss. Hinata looked up to him, eyes brimming with love and happiness before he smiled while his face flushed scarlet. “I love you, too.”

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> As promised~ :D
> 
> I drew additional 3 character profiles for this AU :D  
> King [Kurahi](http://i.imgur.com/QW1vkoW.png)  
> [Stellino](http://i.imgur.com/PXDQENc.png)  
> [Teo](http://i.imgur.com/IAWceGK.png)
> 
> ***  
> Comments and Suggestions are more than welcome! :D


	6. ...Of Good Mornings and New Dawn

******

 

The alarm went off at 4:00 am.

Kageyama’s eyes snapped opened almost immediately as if sensing the alarm was about to go off. He reached over Hinata’s sleeping form to turn the beeping device off which was above the night stand. He looked over Hinata’s face and smiled, no one was going to see anyway. Today he was going to visit his boyfriend’s father, who lived in a different world, in which Guthrei had to create a so called ‘Gate’ so they can actually get there.

He stared at Hinata for a few seconds before his nerves ate his insides again. He paled at the thought. What if Hinata’s father hated him? What if his father doesn’t approve of their relationship? It was a weird thing, right? Two guys in a romantic relationship, in love, together. He was still thinking about _what-ifs_ and _maybe’s_ when he noticed a pair of amber eyes staring at him. Kageyama blinked.

“Good morning~” Hinata greeted him sleepily, and then grinned. He still looked half-asleep and was oh so- _so cute_ \- that his grin alone sent hot shivers down Kageyama’s gut. He took a sharp intake of breath and steadied himself. He propped his elbow on the pillow beside Hinata’s head, leaned down and kissed him on his tuft of orange hair.

“Good morning to you, too, your highness~” he smirked against Hinata’s locks when he heard him huff in annoyance.

“Don’t call me that.” Hinata said with a pout, scrunching his nose adorably. _Oh, for Christ’s sake._

“Why are you so.. so _adorable_?” Kageyama said as he trailed his lips down Hinata’s forehead, leaving a chaste kiss. Down to his scrunched up nose, and then lingered for a while against his lips to playfully rub the tips of their noses together. Hinata chuckled at that, and he leaned up a bit to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him down so they can cuddle.

“What time is it?” Hinata asked, humming against Kageyama’s lips as Kageyama checked.

“4:08 am.” Kageyama answered while he wrapped one of his arms around Hinata’s waist and the other supported his weight so he won’t crush him.

“Bath?” Hinata refused to move from his huddle of blankets, pillows, and his warm boyfriend. He closed his eyes as Kageyama’s hand started running along Hinata’s hip and chest.

“Which of us should go first? Me or You?” Kageyama asked while he continued his ministrations, as he refused to move as well.

“Mm.. both of us can go?” Hinata chuckled a bit as Kageyama’s face flushed pink.

“Hinataaa.. not this time. We can’t” Kageyama groaned against his hair.

Hinata faked a gasp. “ _’We can’t’?_ Who are you and what have you done to my Tobio?” he teased Kageyama as his hands went from around his neck to wrapping around his shoulders and then trailing down to his back, loving the feel of Kageyama above him.

“You know what I mean..” Kageyama said while he started to get up, unwrapping the arms and legs of his dorky boyfriend that was Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata had pouted but started to get up as well. “I hope we can have some alone time when we get there~” Hinata whispered against Kageyama’s ear which made him blush beet red.

“T-that’s..- You don’t mean..- B-but..-!” Kageyama stuttered while trying to form coherent replies. Hinata only laughed at him and got out of the bed. He yawned and stretched his body, the small t-shirt hiked up past his hips, which revealed smooth skin. His baggy shorts also hanged low against his waist which revealed his rather defined hip bone. Kageyama could only gulp and stare.

“Get up, Kageyama-kuuun..~ It’s time for our morning shower..~” Hinata started walking backwards towards the bathroom. His eyes glinting and his lips formed a perfect smirk. Then he turned around as he removed his t-shirt slowly and threw it across the room. He opened the bathroom door and looked over at Kageyama once more before he beckoned him inside.

Kageyama’s whole body shook. He released the breath that he was unconsciously holding for a good minute before he stood up.

He had never followed someone so fast in his life.

****

“May I ask what is wrong with your lover today, your highness?” Eurus asked Hinata. They were inside the room at the far end of the hall where Guthrei had set up the Gate last night. They were checking their magic artifacts one last time and Hinata’s mother packed some food and clothes for Kageyama just in case.

“Oh, I’m not sure. He got out of the wrong side of the bed, i suppose?” Hinata chuckled secretly, his eyes glinted as it snapped up at Kageyama’s blushing face.

“Are you okay, dear?” Hinata’s mother asked Kageyama, pressing her hand against his cheek. “You do feel a bit warm. Are you sick?”

Hinata couldn’t contain his mirth. He laughed against his hand while Kageyama tried to answer.

“I-Im.. feeling fine, Mrs. Hinata. Really. I’m super fine.” Kageyama answered through gritted teeth. He glared sideways at Hinata’s giggling form beside him. Eurus only looked confused.

“Oh, okay then. If you say so.” She smiled fondly at him. She took something from her pocket, took Kageyama’s hand, and made him hold something round and small. She let his fingers clasp around the thing, then patted his arm. She smiled up at him and beamed. “You’ll be okay, don’t worry about Kurahi.” She then bowed and excused herself.

Kageyama wanted to open his hand to see what it was when Zephyrus interrupted him.

“Open that when we reach Stygian. Not here.” the blonde informed him before he went back to Guthrei’s side, who was checking the Gate for problems.

Kageyama nodded before he pocketed the thing instead. Hinata picked up the luggage that his mom made for Kageyama and handed it over to him.

“I’m not sure why she prepared this, but just in case.” Hinata mimicked his mother’s words earlier and made his way to Guthrei. Kageyama slung the bag over his shoulders and waited for them to finish. His eyes roamed around the room, but they always end up on Hinata's figure.

“Everything okay?” Hinata had asked Guthrei. He poked the middle of the Gate with his forefinger and it sizzled red. He chuckled at that.

“Yes, your highness. Just a few tweaks and we’ll be off.” Guthrei explained while his hands were placed at the base of the Gate where it glowed bright blue.

***

“It’s ready.” Guthrei announced across the room. He stood up and dusted his pants and vest. Zephyrus and Eurus cheered and went to pick up their small bags.

Hinata carried nothing but he was dressed warmly. A grey cable knit sweater, black skinny jeans, and his favorite red high-top sneakers. He took a big black parka from inside a small closet and handed it over to Kageyama.

“It’ll be chilly there, so wear this.” He winked at him and waited for Guthrei’s confirmation.

Kageyama took the parka and slipped it on. Stepping beside Hinata when he finished fixing his hair.

“We’ll go first, your highness.” Guthrei said while he pointed to Zephyrus and himself. “Eurus, you’ll be last.”

“Yessir!” Eurus piped and saluted, grinning behind Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata was so nervous but so excited as well. He was going to visit his father, he was going to return to Stygian albeit only for a few days. He was worried of course, he slanted a look at Kageyama's direction. He was worried that his father would be against it. He knew same gender relationships were not prohibited in Stygian, but it was slightly frowned upon. He’d make this work though. He promised. He promised Kageyama. And damn it all, he will keep his promise.

He steeled himself when Zephyrus entered the portal and he stepped up next. He looked back at Kageyama who was wide eyed and was seemingly rooted to the floor.

They locked eyes.

Hinata smiled at him and offered his hand. Kageyama took it and Hinata squeezed it gently, as he reassured him this was all going to be okay.

Together, they entered the portal.

**

_A strong gust of wind._

_A deafening boom of thunder._

_A loud crackle of lightning._

A man with liquid amber eyes and bright auburn hair looked up from his morning coffee. He looked outside the window of his study and he noticed the dark clouds along the horizon. It seemed like a storm was brewing just outside the border, through their vegetable fields. He sighed. It was going to be another hectic day, he was sure of it. Although for him, managing the empire was just like drinking his morning coffee, but he did not enjoy the fact that some _rats_ were so insistent on pestering his kingdom and his people.

Kurahi stood up and stretched his shoulders and neck. Today was his bubbly son’s arrival after all.

Oh, he missed him so. He missed his annoyingly hyperactive offspring. He missed the way he’d bounce around the castle and laugh with his caretakers and guards. He missed the way his son’s eyes would gleam and narrow, his lips forming that cute smile, whenever he had wanted something from his father. He also missed the way he would hug him on rare occasions.

He sighed again. He opened the door and went out of his study. His silent footsteps trailed along the palace corridor. It was only 5:30 am and he was feeling giddy all of a sudden. The thought of seeing his son again made his insides go _Gwaaaah-- Oops._ He looked around frantically, thankfully there was no one in sight.

He cleared his throat and made his way to the receiving hall. Some of the palace maids were already running around nervously and bowing to him as he walked past. They were finishing up the interior decorations for his highness’ arrival. Kurahi chuckled at that. His son doesn’t even bother himself with royal stuff and was always spotted inside the palace stables and blacksmiths and sometimes running along the city streets barefooted, greeting everyone with that bright smile of his.

Kurahi smiled at the memory. If Guthrei’s time estimate was correct, they would arrive after an hour or so. The thought of them coming from the other side and the power source from Stygian may fluctuate gave Kurahi an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He groaned and one of the maids asked him if he was okay. He only nodded and went ahead the front gates.

The guards stood straighter and went to salute him, although they eyed his majesty’s choice of clothes for the day. He nodded at them and went to the palace stables and walked inside. The head groom bowed low when he saw Kurahi, stopped brushing one of the horses to run along the farthest stall. When he returned, he pulled at the reigns of a black stallion. The horse’s eyes lit up when he saw Kurahi. The head groom gave him the horse’s reigns and bowed and went back to work again.

Kurahi went out of the stables and walked alongside his horse for a few minutes until they reached a grassy clearing just beyond the castle gates. He mounted the horse in one snappy leap and adjusted the reigns. He looked over where the sky was dark and narrowed his eyes. He patted the horse’s neck and whispered.

“Shall we go and greet my obnoxious son, Noir?” He smiled when the only reply Noir gave was a thrilled neigh and he stomped his hooves.

So, he spurred the horse on.

 

**********

 


	7. ...Of Dark Places and Surprise Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the late update guys, kinda busy with work related stuff, but here you go! Chapter 7. :D_

*****

It was dark and it was cold.

The heavy feeling upon entering the portal was upon him. Even if he opened his eyes it would still be dark, darker than the night without lights to aid him. He seemed to be floating in some kind of a dark bubble-thing which formed around him when they entered the Gate. He could feel someone holding his hand. _Hinata._

“ _-yama.. –en.. your.. eyes_!” came a high voice. He felt someone shaking his arm. Oh wait, that’s Hinata’s voice.

Kageyama opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by a bright light. Then it dimmed and he could clearly see the outlines of Guthrei and Zephyrus in front of him. Hinata was beside him, still holding his hand and Eurus was on the other side of him, looking at Kageyama curiously.

They were still floating. But Kageyama noticed the dark bubble-thing around him. He tried not to panic since he knew he’s safe as long as they’re here. Curious, he raised his hand and tried to touch the bubble but Hinata’s hand stopped him from doing so.

Hinata giggled when Kageyama turned to look at him, brows furrowed.

“You’re not allowed to touch it, Bakageyama. It’ll burst and you’ll fall down _there._ ” Hinata pointed below them, smirking.

Kageyama curiously looked down and he let out a strangled cry, body tensing and his grip against Hinata’s hand tightened. They were definitely floating in a space-like atmosphere, but their surroundings were dark and hazy and fog almost covered them up. But when he looked down, it was clear of fog and haze but there was some kind of a dark, glass barrier 100 feet below them. They were so high he couldn’t see the thing at the other side of the barrier. He looked straight up against Guthrei’s back and vowed never to look down again, cold sweat covering his face, neck and arms.

Hinata laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, but couldn’t help the guilty feeling he now harbored. “Sorry about that, Kageyama. I just wanted to see your reaction.” He laughed apologetically and he held Kageyama’s hand tightly with his 2 hands, all the while Kageyama muttered _‘Hinata, you dumbass.’._

“What was.. th-that.. anyway?” Kageyama asked, still curious about the thing he saw down there, his breathing returned to normal and he wiped his face with his free hand.

“Well.” Hinata started, taking a look down before looking up at Kageyama again, “You sure you wanna know?” he inquired.

“Why? Is that not allowed?” Kageyama turned questioning eyes at Hinata. His boyfriend seemed to weigh his answers. Eyes lighting up as he found one.

“Let’s just say, evil doers go there and can never go back again.” Hinata smiled slightly. Eurus nodded beside Kageyama while still looking down.

“Oh, is that so..” Kageyama nodded in acceptance, but then he noticed something after looking around. His head snapped up to Hinata.

“Why aren’t you in a bubble-thingy like me?! What if you fall down there or something?! Aren’t you scared?!” Kageyama pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, whose eyes widened a bit. Kageyama tried to calm his freaked out nerves and his hand won’t stop shaking. He broke out into a cold sweat again in fear of his boyfriend accidentally falling down there, or something. He wouldn’t want that. The hand holding on to him tightened.

Hinata only smiled at Kageyama’s display of fear for him, for his safety. His heart warmed at that.

“Don’t worry about that, Kageyama-kuuuun. I can also do this.” Hinata removed his hands against Kageyama’s death grip, making the other freak out, trying to grab Hinata’s hand again out of fear of falling down.

“What are you- what if I-!” Kageyama sputtered out nonsense as Hinata started floating around him. Kageyama stopped and stared.

“The reason why you’re in that bubble is because you’re not from Stygian.” Hinata winked and floated upside down. “Outsiders are normally transferred via that Dark Flluske(bubble). Mom and Natsu also used that dark one since that’s my dad’s own magic bubble, it’s the strongest.” Hinata offered more explanation while floating around and over Kageyama’s bubble.

“Is.. Is that so..” Kageyama leaned back as he finally calmed down a bit. He released the breath he was holding on and tried to slow down his frantic heart.

Well, this was happening. They were going to visit his father and he hoped nothing bad would happen when they get there. He still wanted to play volleyball with Hinata for like.. _forever._

“We’ll arrive shortly, your highness.” Guthrei turned his body to look at them. He huffed upon seeing Kageyama’s normal demeanor. “I see you’ve calmed down a bit, _brat_.” He faced forward again so he could navigate through the Gate via his mind, not allowing the said brat to answer. Hinata only laughed at that and told Kageyama _‘don’t mind, don’t mind!’_. The three at the back started a conversation about volleyball and stuff and Zephyrus wanted to join them but he needed the kid for the balance of their power source.

Guthrei sighed. This was going to be a long day.

***

The town near the border was lively as ever. Vegetable and fruit stalls littered the sides of the street. His people going on about their daily activities even though the dark sun was barely up. He looked around and secured the dark hood around his head and he continued walking towards the exit. Noir’s reigns were clasped tightly around his hands, the people giving way for the big horse.

“What do you think, Noir? Should we welcome them big, or use a surprise attack?” Kurahi looked up at his horse and stared. Noir only huffed in patience and pawed one foot at Kurahi’s cloak as if telling him that he already knew the answer.

Kurahi only smirked, “Surprise attack, it is.” And they continued walking towards the exit, along the pebbled and grassy road down the field.

***

A dark blue Gate suddenly crackled open in the middle of an empty corn field. A man wearing a dark butler suit with glasses stepped out, followed by a blonde young man wearing a blue uniform.

“Wow, that was the most intense 1 hour of my life!” Zephyrus yelled out at no one in particular. Guthrei shoved him aside as a small guy with bright orange hair stepped out followed by a tall, dark-haired teen and lastly, another blonde one in the same blue uniform as the first one.

“Is everyone okay?” Zephyrus asked and he eyed each one of them. Guthrei, Eurus and himself were still in their normal outfits and appearance. The tall one named Kageyama was the same as well, albeit looking a bit ruffled and confused, trying to get his knees to work again after floating for an hour or so. He turned to his highness and couldn’t help an excited squeak as their crown prince return to his normal Stygian appearance.

Hinata’s hair and eye color were still the same, although his eyes now have specks of gold and red. His pupils were now almost slits but it wasn’t that noticeable yet. His hair was now a brighter shade of orange, the fiery tufts not that wild and messy anymore. It was schooled almost flat on his head, like when he takes a bath and it’s all heavy with excess water, with short fly aways sticking up here and there. His face features were more on the sharp side now, his eyes slightly slanted. His pale skin kind of glowed, only a bit though, and his light freckles seemed more pronounced than ever.

 _Oh._ Zephyrus hoped he could see his highness’ crow form again. It was so majestic his eyes would always tear up at the sight of him. He glanced at Guthrei and Eurus, both of them openly stared and the corner of their eyes had tears.

Kageyama blinked and stared at Hinata’s face for what seemed to be eons. He couldn’t help it, something changed about Hinata’s presence and he couldn’t put a finger on it. When Hinata looked up at him to check if he was doing okay, Kageyama sucked a breath and stilled.

 _How can he be so cute_ **and** so _hot at the same time?!_

“Cat got your tongue, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata smirked at him and no- _no no! Stop with your smirking, not while you’re looking like that!_

Kageyama tried to say something harsh in return but his tongue wouldn’t allow him. His mouth opened and close like a fish and his hands were gripping the strap of the bag tightly.

“You should put on the necklace now by the way.” Zephyrus mentioned the thing Hinata’s mother gave him before they left earlier. Kageyama nodded did as he was told, wrapping the necklace around his neck. And instantly, the heavy feeling ever since he entered the Gate lifted, and he could walk around without stumbling or feeling nauseous every step.

He breathed a sigh of relief and felt Hinata’s hand on his own again. He tried not to look at the now 10x cuter and 10x hotter Hinata, but to hell with it. He glanced down at his boyfriend as he was happily saying something, probably not that important, and openly stared. Guthrei mentioned to everyone to follow him and they all started to walk towards a small town just a few 200 meters in front of them.

****

They were a few yards just before reaching the town’s gate. Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus walked in front of them, the brothers talking animatedly while Guthrei’s eyes were alert and were darting around them sensing anything out of the ordinary. Hinata and Kageyama were walking behind and were talking in low whispers when suddenly, a cloaked figure dashed directly at Kageyama from nowhere, a sword drawn to the attacker’s side.

“Kageyama! Watch out!” Hinata warned suddenly, shoving Kageyama to the side and he stumbled back then fell down on the ground in shock while the red-head blocked the attacker with his small body.

“Hinata- what are you-“ Kageyama could only stare wide eyed as Hinata parried the sword swung high above his head with his bare hands.

“Your highness!” the three butlers ran towards them but stopped short when they recognized the hood’s intricate gold design at the edge of his cloak. The three sighed. Guthrei could only clear his throat and purse his lips as the three stood straighter and waited.

“ _Ooh?_ So you know how to parry swords without any weapons now?” the cloaked figure said, amusement lilted his low voice. He was going to say something again when the dark-haired teen behind the red-head suddenly stood up and rushed at him. Blue eyes furious.

The cloaked man kicked the red-head away, so he would stumble back and fall. The dark-haired teen saw this and decided to catch him instead of having a go at the hooded figure. The hooded man smirked. He jumped backwards and he was suddenly 10 feet away from them.

Hinata mumbled an apology at Kageyama before picking himself up. He looked at the hooded figure and narrowed his eyes. Maybe he was from Teo’s group? Dark red hood with gold swirly designs just above the edge of the cloak, a man slightly taller than him, maybe a few inches or so. A simple sword clutched from one of his arms.

There wasn’t anyone in Tygo who could move like that, they were all about their magics and gods and spiritual stuff. So who was this new comer? Hinata glanced at Guthrei, he was supposed to be protecting him if ever the Tygo attacked, but the three were all standing in attention and were darting their eyes from him to the hooded figure and back at him again.

Hinata was still putting two and two together when a huge, black stallion approached the hooded man. Hinata’s eyes widened at that. His smile was big and wide as he remembered the stallion’s name.

“Noir!” Hinata blurted out suddenly, all happy smiles and excited squawks. Kageyama only stared at him, confusion laced in his eyes. “You mean the horse? Or the guy who just attacked us?”

 Hinata beamed up at Kageyama and he excitedly pushed and pulled Kageyama’s arm. “The horse’s name is Noir! Meaning-”

The cloaked man chuckled and removed his hood, revealing bright auburn hair and sharp amber eyes. Kageyama could only stare, albeit shocked, as Hinata ran towards their attacker.

_“Dad!”_

 

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Hinata's 'crow' form. Should I include the link in the next chapter or nah? It's kind of a spoiler but I was so excited when I finished the fanart. lol
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome! :D


	8. ...Of Fathers and Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sketched out Hinata's normal world look and Stygian world look, its not that much of a difference but he's cute I promise xD --> [Little Ball of Sunshine 1](http://i.imgur.com/bwcFVUe.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> uwu Hinata's Crow Form art at the end note. 

*****

Sounds of hurried footsteps can be heard from outside the throne room of the Stygian Palace.

A man with long blonde hair, steel grey eyes, and was clad in a blue suit stopped his pacing and faced the palace guards currently guarding the throne room. He narrowed his gaze and one of the guards gulped.

“S-sir Boreas. You’re back.” The guards greeted him and slightly bowed. Boreas narrowed his already narrowed eyes some more, grey irises glowing into blue when he didn’t see Guthrei anywhere in the palace, his majesty too. His eyes then reverted back to grey when he sensed his other brother land just outside the palace doors down the stairs.

Boreas turned around and walked along the corridors, maids and guards hurriedly walked past him. When he reached the hall where the stairs were located, he immediately went to his brother’s side and bombarded him with questions.

“Notus. Where are Guthrei and his majesty? Kurahi-sama asked me to report to him immediately after tracking enemy lines for 2 weeks. He is nowhere to be seen.” Boreas glared hard at his second brother, expecting answers, but Notus only shrugged and slung his leather bag over his shoulder before walking off.

Boreas rolled his eyes and sighed. He guessed that was to be expected of his not-so-social brother. He wished Zephyrus or Eurus were here. They actually give a damn about his majesty’s orders.

**

Notus went up the stairs and turned right to go to the retinue’s quarters. He wanted to sleep so bad, but his brother’s question came back to him again. Enemy lines? Did he mean the Tygo? Again? His majesty must be pretty serious about his son’s safety. Well, Shouyou-sama is really someone worth protecting anyway and he’d gladly give up his life for him, as well. Then he stood still just as he was about to open his door.

The south wind blew along the palace windows, along with a murmured warning only Notus can hear. He turned around and went to the closest window and looked outside. There was a storm brewing just outside the borders where their vegetable plantation was located.

 _‘…his majesty and his highness’._ The south wind whispered to him, indicating the storm.

 _‘…Teo’._ Another whisper, but this time, it was accompanied with a harsh blow of wind so the windows rattled.

Notus dropped his luggage and ran back to his older brother, deciding to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart.

***

“Dad! Why are you here?! Alone?! What if someone targeted _you_?! Why don’t you have any _guards_?!” Hinata rushed to his father’s side, mind racking for answers on why his father greeted them by himself, without any guards or his Vojáci (specially trained unit).

Kurahi only chuckled at his son’s worrying. He hasn’t changed a bit, he was still the sweet, little ball of sunshine that everyone loved. He hushed his son’s agitated worrying and looked up to his earth _‘boyfriend’._ He didn’t expect the boy to be this tall, though. Kurahi’s eyebrows raised when the dark-haired boy pursed his lips and stood straighter, a flush forming against his cheeks. Kurahi tilted his head to the side and walked towards the boy, his son panicked again, following him.

“D-Dad, I uh, I can explain about uh..-“ Hinata started, his hands flying in different gestures, he looked up at Kageyama and saw his face paled upon seeing Hinata’s dad walk up to him.

“Hush, Shouyou. I just want to look. I am allowed, yes?” Kurahi said in an imperious voice that left no room for arguments. Guthrei, if possible, stood even straighter. Zephyrus and Eurus were looking at the new scene in front of them, curious about how his majesty will handle his son’s love life.

Kurahi studied his son’s apparent lover. He was tall, but not taller than Guthrei, that man was a freaking giant incarnate. His hair was dark and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. It struck a chord within Kurahi when he saw how the boy looked at his son. It reminded him of, well, himself, all those years ago. Kurahi sighed and chuckled, then he shook his head. He walked towards the boy and smiled up at him.

“I’m hoping my son is not causing you any trouble, Tobio.” Kurahi smirked when the boy and his son’s eyes went wide at the sound of the boy’s name.

“H-how did you..- when did you..-“ Kageyama stuttered, but closed his mouth and bowed his head when he remembered who he was talking to. “I-I’m sorry.. your majesty..”

Kurahi smiled again, at least the boy is polite. He reached up and patted the boy’s shoulders. Man, he wished he had that height. “Welcome to Stygian, Tobio. I hope you enjoy your stay.” He walked back to his son and ruffled his messy hair a bit hard. “And you _little boy_ , stop your stuttering. That is not how a prince should talk. I already told you so many times, Shouyou.” His son only squawked after hearing the ‘little boy’ comment but nodded while scratching his head, walking back to Kageyama’s side and pouting.

“Guthrei.” Kurahi went back to Noir and mounted the stallion. Guthrei was already at his side when he finished fixing Noir’s reigns.

“Yes, your majesty?” Guthrei bowed low after assuming his butler stance again, hands behind his back, waiting for orders.

“I’ll head on first. I believe Boreas and Notus have arrived. You know how antsy Boreas gets when he returns to the palace and I’m not there.” Kurahi said as he patted Noir’s mane while his son ran excitedly towards them and hugged the stallion’s neck. The stallion returned the affection by nuzzling against his son's own bright hair. Kurahi smiled.

“Zephyrus, Eurus, when you guys arrive at the palace, make sure Shouyou’s guest is properly taken care of. Now, I’ll head on first.” Kurahi turned his horse towards the town entrance, then turned to his son. “I’ll expect you to be present at the Moon Banquet tonight, Shouyou. You know what to wear.” He reminded his son before leaving the group. Guthrei, Zephyrus and Eurus all bowed. Hinata waved his hand and shouted his _“Yes, dad, will do!”_

***

Hinata expelled a breath of relief. He was glad his father accepted this without question. He looked up at Kageyama’s face and found out he was staring back at him. “What’s up? We’ll be there after a couple of minutes.” Hinata relaxed along the soft chair. They were riding a normal covered carriage that Guthrei had rented at one of the rental buildings along the next town. Guthrei and Zephyrus were at the driver’s seat, Eurus was sitting at the back ledge, happily playing with some of the local birds.

“I just.. well. It feels kind of weird. Your dad looks like you.” Kageyama started, brows furrowing and hands gripping at the bag strap that he had placed on his lap. One look at Hinata’s dad and all he could see was Hinata himself. It was really weird. Their height similarities were disconcerting as well, although his boyfriend was shorter than his father. _Oops._ Better not let him hear that.

Hinata snorted, “More like, the other way around, Bakageyama. I’m his son after all.” He laughed when Kageyama attempted to push him off the chair because of the _'Bakageyama'_  insult but Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled them closer so they were face to face. Hinata only grinned at his boyfriend’s flushed face.

“You’re suddenly shy now?” Hinata murmured against Kageyama’s mouth, his breath ghosting along his upper and lower lip.

“N-no.. but we’re still outside and.. they can see us..” Kageyama mentioned towards the open window of the carriage. Trees, shrubs, and small houses can be seen outside. The dark sun was almost up and the birds were chirping.

“Well, true. But once we arrive at the palace...” Hinata’s hand went up to Kageyama’s upper torso and his pointy finger rubbed circles around Kageyama’s chest, where his nipples would be. Hinata smirked at his boyfriend’s sharp intake of breath and his signature glare. It wasn’t effective since he was blushing beet red.

“You’d want that, wouldn’t you?” Hinata kissed Kageyama’s mouth briefly, pulling away almost instantly before Kageyama could respond.

“You little tease..” Kageyama breathed fast as he tried to calm his racing heart and raging desire. “You better hope we won’t get any private moment then..”

Hinata frowned at that, “Why would I ho-” he was stopped when Kageyama kissed him hard, but pulled away immediately and whispered hotly in his ear. “Because I’ll do you so **_hard_** you’ll be limping around your beloved palace for days and your father would want an explanation for your actions..” Kageyama smirked when Hinata blushed and whimpered at his words, thighs rubbing against themselves, his heart banged across his rib cage and his breathing became ragged. Hinata peered at Kageyama with big eyes, slanted pupils blown wide with desire while he chewed his lower lip.

“N-No fair..” Hinata only pouted when Kageyama pulled away, satisfied with his revenge on his little spit fire, for now.

“All’s fair in love and war, babe.” Kageyama smirked but grabbed Hinata’s hand and kissed his knuckles. They remained seated inside the carriage as they waited for their party to arrive at the castle. The pair pointed at things outside the window, Hinata naming some local birds and pointed at a goat that was quietly eating on a grassy field. After a while, Kageyama started asking questions about palace etiquette. Hinata was only happy to oblige.

****

The heavy castle gates opened and the arrival of His Highness Shouyou was announced to everybody in the castle. All the maids scrambled towards the palace entrance and windows to look, leaving all of their duties behind for a moment. The guards crowded along the hallways inside to look out of the upper floor windows. Some workers were outside the palace yard and stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the small group that entered the palace.

“Hinata.. why is everyone staring at us?” Kageyama leaned down a bit and whispered in his ear. He was a bit flustered about all the staring and whispering around him. The five of them walked down the palace grounds, towards the wide entrance of the palace. The pathway was made up of dark cobblestones, some colored stones were mixed in as well, he swore he saw two or three stones shine red, blue and green. There were fruit bearing trees and different flower beds littering the palace entrance, as well. Kageyama thought about the palace yard then, he'd bet it would be more beautiful and grand.

“Oh don’t worry about that, Kageyama-kun. They’re staring because I’m too handsome.” Hinata received a small tap on the back of his head and he sniggered. “Just kidding, I haven’t visited for 5 years this time. So yeah, they must’ve missed me dearly.” Hinata had his right hand over his heart like the people’s staring was endearing to him. “…and my boyfriend is hot.” Hinata winked up at him, leaving Kageyama ample time to process what he had said, before running away and entering the palace door with a loud _“Hello Everybodyyyyy!! I’m baaaaaack!!”_

Zephyrus and Eurus laughed at that while Guthrei followed Hinata with a _“You shouldn’t run like that your highness! Please don’t run up the stairs as well! You! Make sure his highness gets inside his room safely!”_

Kageyama closely followed Zephyrus and Eurus inside the palace entrance. Hinata’s father did say they were in-charge of his welfare here. Although he wished Hinata would be beside him as well, he was of course overwhelmed by it all.

He looked around for the first time and tried not to openly gape at everything. He blinked several times before he realized he stopped in his tracks, he followed Zephyrus again, head looking around as he studied the palace.

High palace walls greeted Kageyama. The walls and ceiling were made up of smooth limestone blocks, some were color coded according to the room they were used in, like white limestone blocks inside the throne room, dark red blocks along the corridors, and grey blocks inside the kitchen, etc. A pair of armored guards was stationed every 30 feet along the corridors and corners. The palace furniture was metallic silver and some were coated with gold, some were high quality wood as well. Kageyama gulped. If he, by any chance, broke one of the gold vases that were placed on top of a few small tables along the hall as decoration, can he leave the palace unscathed? He swore he saw some diamonds encrusted to the vases as well. He shivered at the thought.

Along the palace ceiling hanged black banners designed with a huge, black crow with red eyes, the Stygian Empire coat-of-arms. Kageyama stopped in his tracks fully this time, looking up and finding the wing design rather appealing, it reminded him of his Karasuno team. He blinked when Eurus came to his side and asked him to follow them to his own chamber. He nodded and resumed his walking pace.

He was led up 2 flights of stairs, the corridor narrowed a bit but it was still spacious, enough for 6 people to walk side by side. He glanced around the closed doors, he could hear people talking inside some of them, some were empty, open, and devoid of furniture. Eurus stopped in front of a black door with gold carvings, two times bigger than the ones Kageyama saw down the hall.

“This will be your room! His highness picked this one for you, cause of.. _reasons_.” Eurus winked up at him when he said the word _‘reasons’_ , Kageyama only narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Well, here’s the key! You’ll find clothes and stuff inside your room, so no worries. I think the bath has been prepared as well. I’m off then!” Eurus left him there. Kageyama stood at the spot for a few minutes before aligning the key to the lock and he pushed the heavy door open.

He was greeted by a person lying sideways along the long couch, head propped up by one hand, the other hand waving at him.

“Took you long enough!” the person giggled.

He was greeted by none other than his highness himself, Hinata Shouyou.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Hinata's Crow Form as requested. _If you don't want any spoilers just don't click the link xD_ \--- > [Little Ball of Sunshine 2](http://i.imgur.com/LBiWDPz.jpg)


	9. ...Of Home Comings and Winds of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I'm caught up with work so I can't update that much, but i'll try to add 1-2 chapters per week :D :D

*****

“Notus.” Boreas called for his second brother. Both of them were inside their shared room at the upper right wing of the palace, just beside his majesty’s room. Boreas was sitting on his own desk, writing reports and sipping tea. His brother looked up at him at the sound of his name, his head was buried between a thick, ancient book of spirits and a mug of cocoa was held by his other hand. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside his bed, different books strewn all over on his side of the room.

Notus inclined his head to the side, sipping some cocoa before raising his eyebrows, waiting for his brother’s question.

“Why’d you run off like that earlier? You just got back that time, yes?” Boreas asked as he stopped his writing and leaned back against his leather chair, elbows propped on the armrest, fingers laced together. Steel grey eyes glaring hard at Notus’ green ones, demanding immediate answers from his laid-back brother.

“Well, uh..” Notus started, then he scratched his cheek before blinking a few times. Now, how can he explain this one? It was hard enough that when the South Winds warned him earlier and he hurriedly bolted out of the castle to follow Kurahi-sama, he was greeted by nothing. No danger whatsoever. That hasn’t happened before. And the reason why he was reading all of his old books was that maybe some of these may give him a few insights on the current situation. The winds would never give them false information and fake warnings. It was always straightforward and true, always accurate and precise. If the South Winds warned him of danger, it immediately happens. Not like what had happened earlier. Notus sighed and decided to tell his brother the truth.

“The South Wind gave me a warning..” Notus said, flipping through the ancient book and skimming through the contents like his life depended on it.

“Oh? And what was that?” Boreas, intrigued, leaned forward and propped his elbows on the desk this time.

“It whispered ‘… _his majesty and his highness_ ’ and then mentioned Teo’s name..” Notus stopped his skimming and looked up to his brother, barely registering Boreas who sprinted outside their room in a blur Notus was sure he was that earthling’s blue hedgehog’s distant relative or something.

Notus sighed and went back to his reading to see if he can find anything out of the ordinary while he drank his warm cocoa.

He’d leave the harder work to his three brothers.

***

_Erotic moans._

_Suggestive panting._

_Ragged, sensual breathing can be heard from the inside of that huge, black door littered with golden carvings. Beside that room had a door much bigger than the black one, twice the door’s size maybe, with golden panels and black intricate carvings of crows. The hallway leading to those doors was dark. The air around this part of the palace was bitingly cold and unforgiving, a huge contrast to the apparent heated atmosphere inside one of the rooms._

_Another erotic moan erupted from the room. But this time, it was drawn out and high, followed by someone who choked a loud groan but was muffled by something soft._

***

Panting heavily, Hinata lied down the fluffy bed that Kageyama was going to use for his stay. It was King sized and a lot of soft pillows littered the mattress. Wiping his face while trying to calm his racing heart, he looked up at Kageyama, snuggling up close to his boyfriend’s chest and neck.

“I thought you were going to.. what was that, do me **_hard_**? So hard I’d have to limp around?” Hinata chuckled when the only answer he got was a mumbled _‘shut up, dumbass’._

Kageyama heaved a breath, looking up at the high ceiling while lying down.

_Wow._

That was new and was so intense. It felt different doing it here than in their little respective rooms or club locker back on Earth. Both of their hunger for each other was so raw and thick with heavy desire that they ended up doing it three times in a row.

Was that even possible?

They were silent for a few peaceful minutes and Hinata was trailing delicate fingers up and down Kageyama’s chest. The red-head pulled the sheets up till it reached his chin and cuddled closer while Kageyama adjusted his hold of Hinata so they were comfortable. Releasing a contented sigh, both of them were about to drift into sleep when someone banged on the door, heavy and loud, three times. The one who knocked on the door coughed once.

“Your highness, breakfast at the Light Garden. Immediately.” The informant left after sighing rather loudly.

The lovers groaned in protest but got up just the same. They decided to take a shower later, after breakfast, prompting them to at least wipe their bodies before changing. Each of them grabbed the fresh clothes that were placed on the bed prior to their steamy lovemaking.

Hinata’s outfit was one of his everyday royal garb in Stygian. White long sleeved V-neck tunic with gold embroidery along the cuffs and shoulders, a thin belt around his slim waist. Wrapped around his neck was a black, thin, silk choker with a big, polished ruby embedded at the middle, small diamonds littered around the silk. Dark maroon leggings with gold embroidery and black ankle-high boots finished his overall appearance.

Kageyama’s clothes were on the simple side but it was still decent. Light blue short sleeved V-neck tunic, black belt, black trousers and boots. Both of them approved of themselves along the giant mirror across the room while Kageyama tried not to lay his hands on his boyfriend who was looking quite exquisite and delectable. He growled low.

“Oh stop that, Kageyama-kuuun~ We just finished~” Hinata giggled at Kageyama’s scowl, “And I’m assuming that’s Zephyrus.” He looked outside the open window and stared for a bit, looking at the clouds. “Breakfast outside sounds good, right? I’m guessing dad’ll be there as well, Let’s go!” Hinata grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and walked towards the door.

“W-with.. your father?” Kageyama paled at that, eyes frantically searching for a way to escape. The fact that Hinata’s father lacked any distaste on his son’s choice of relationship still unnerved the tall teen. What if this was a trap? What if his father was planning on separating them? What if he-

“Kageyama!” he snapped out of his brooding to look at Hinata’s slightly serious face.

“Don’t worry too much about it, okay? I know dad has his reasons. He won’t harm you, so please..” the red-head smiled sadly at him as if Kageyama’s negative thoughts about Hinata’s father hurt him as well.

“Oh- no. I wasn’t thinking that..” _Really?_

Hinata chuckled softly, his warm gaze tinged with worry. “I’ll have to ask dad about his easy approval of us, too. It’s still eating at me, but he’s not a bad person. He won’t harm us up front like that. So please, don’t look so scared of him, okay?” Hinata gripped Kageyama’s hands with his own. Golden eyes beseeched Kageyama to accept the red-head’s words.

Kageyama could only sigh in defeat. Squeezing his hand back, he nodded and smiled to show his answer. Hinata beamed at that.

“Thank you! Now, let’s go! I’m starving!” Hinata ran towards the door, pulling Kageyama along.

_For Hinata._

***

“Was the room to your liking, your highness?” Eurus asked while he refilled Kageyama’s water glass.

They were outside their private garden just behind the palace main building, but it was shrouded with tall trees and shrubs and the entrance and exit goes through a hidden wall. There was a round wooden table set up at the middle of it covered with an orange tablecloth, shrubs of different kinds of flowers surrounded them. There was a small fountain of stone gnomes just behind their table. Tons of artificial lights a.k.a. the Argi, were floating around aimlessly along the garden walls and trees and they seemed to be brighter now that Hinata was here.

“It was ok I guess. The windows need cleaning, though!” Hinata laughed at his assessment.

Sitting beside Kageyama, they ate breakfast with Zephyrus, Eurus, and Guthrei. The king had an abrupt meeting with Boreas hence his absence but he promised to make an appearance at lunch time. Unbeknownst to the lovers, Zephyrus kept on darting his eyes from Hinata to Kageyama, grinning secretly as if he knew what had happened before he knocked on their door.

The sun was up, but as usual, it was dark and dim and it held no brightness or warmth. All year round, Stygian’s weather consisted of cold, chilly, frosty, and snowy. It was sad to think that the once warm and bright continent was enveloped in total darkness when the first Eidos _(species)_ war ended over a thousand years ago. After a few years, the mages and warlocks of the continent invented Agri, a magical glass sphere. It ranges from very small to very huge, depending on the usage, that floats and glows white or yellow and it was filled with magical fire, so the people had sources of light and warmth.

Drinking is apple juice after finishing his plate of heavy breakfast, Hinata looked up, staring at the fluffy clouds. He saw several blue, big-winged birds fly past the palace, red, big-winged birds chased them. He smiled a bit, thinking about how the wind would feel against his face once he learned how to fly like his people. _Oh, right_. He forgot about that. He forgot one special detail about the Stygian continent.

Hinata glanced back down and saw Guthrei had averted his gaze. He was looking at Hinata when the red-head had his gaze up at the clouds. Guthrei frowned when he saw his highness’ sad smile as if he knew what was going on in his mind. Guthrei was about to say something when the wind suddenly blew hard, shaking the contents of the table and tossing several glasses off of it, breaking when they landed on the ground. The sky above them was enveloped in dark grey and there were storm clouds approaching them. The wind howled even stronger.

Guthrei stood up immediately and went to Hinata’s side. Zephyrus sat still, eyes glowing. Eurus had bolted back inside the palace, through the secret exit, and ran towards his majesty’s study to alert them.

“What’s happening?” Hinata said as he looked up and grabbed Kageyama by his arm. He was already stiff, alert, but confused.

“I’m not sure yet, your highness, but..” Guthrei glanced at Zephyrus, whose eyes were still glowing, assessing the upcoming situation. “Let’s wait until Zephyrus finishes his-”

Guthrei was cut short when a sudden _bang_ of white glow covered the whole palace like a shield. Then the glow dispersed and the sky was back to normal once again. No more visible storm clouds or howling winds. Guthrei frowned and stared back at Zephyrus, his eyeglasses glinting.

“It was Boreas.” Zephyrus offered him, “He sent them away and the blast earlier provided a shield over the palace. So we won’t be seen from the outside.” He glared hard at Guthrei as he stood up and looked around, eyes narrowed, he nodded once towards Guthrei and went back inside.

“They? Who’s they?” Hinata asked. He and Kageyama stood up immediately, facing Guthrei.

“Have you forgotten Teo’s words, your highness?” Guthrei provided for the young prince. As far as his duty would allow, he would explain things to him so he could understand the situation at hand. But Guthrei’s authority is too low to discuss the one that happened just now. The only one who can explain it to him was his own father, the current King of Stygian.

The lovers frowned at the sound of Teo’s name. Hinata scowled some more but Kageyama remembered the words like it was spoken to him just now.

 _“Guthrei, you know we want him, yes? You can’t keep him away forever. He’ll eventually come back to Stygian. To his Father. To his subjects. And when he does, that’s when we’ll.. strike.”_ Followed by a whispered: _“Shouyou, I’ll be waiting. I’m always waiting..”_

Kageyama bristled at that, nostrils flaring at his sudden sharp intake of angry breath with narrowed eyes. His scowl was ten times more menacing than the one Hinata was sporting. He looked at Guthrei who was surprisingly, wearing the same expression as them, albeit it has more edge to it.

Guthrei’s scowl found Kageyama’s and he seemed to accept the boy’s hatred towards the Tygo member even if he didn’t know what had transpired between the royals and the occult group years ago. Guthrei’s judgment of Kageyama seemed to change then and there. He nodded at the tall teen and told them to go back inside the castle.

Kageyama nodded and practically dragged a confused Hinata inside, a small smile formed in his lips upon Guthrei’s approval.

That set Kageyama’s worries at ease, even if for a bit.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Boreas and Notus](http://i.imgur.com/5feQgUc.jpg) character sketch. xD  
>  Should I sketch Hinata's outfit or nah? xD
> 
> \----------------
> 
>  
> 
> _Comments and Suggestions are welcome. :)_


	10. ...Of Wings and Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, [KageHina's](http://i.imgur.com/onGUHAv.jpg) attire in Stygian. :D :D :D

*****

The sound of volleyballs bouncing on and off can be heard throughout the Karasuno gymnasium. Students’ shuffled to and fro to retrieve wayward balls. Students running and diving while their sports shoes squeaked against the floor.

A silver-haired student was walking along the corridors of the school towards the gym, his duffel bag slung across his shoulder, the morning air cold around his face. The wind blew hard along the open windows of the hall for a few seconds, ruffling his hair and making him tug around his uniform collar. He turned around when he heard his name being called.

“Morning, Koushi.” Sawamura Daichi greeted him with a smile, his own bag clutched on one arm, the straps wrapped around his hand. Koushi stopped so he can greet him as well, walking a few steps towards Daichi to give him a light peck on the cheeks making the other blush.

“Oh, don’t worry. No one’s coming this way yet. ” Koushi smiled and held Daichi’s free hand against his own. He laughed again when Daichi did a double take behind them.

“Hey, do you think those two are there by now?” Koushi asked his boyfriend, tugging at his arm so they can walk towards the gym again, his gaze outside the open window.

“Hmm, I guess? They did say they were leaving early in the morning.” Daichi answered while they took a left turn towards the open door leading to the gym. The sun was up and the birds were chirping happily, the wind blew gently while the pair walked outside.

Koushi whined at that and pouted for a bit. He wanted to go, too. He wanted to see for himself how was it like over there. Was it a fantasy world where other creatures exist? Fairies, Dragons, Elves? Well, he guessed it would be like that since Hinata’s mother said magic was involved. Oh, how he wanted to see stuff like that. He’ll have to ask Hinata to bring them there next time. That was acceptable, right?

Daichi chuckled at his boyfriend’s pout. Seeing that he’ll be in a sour mood for a few hours if he didn’t do anything to appease him, he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his temple.

“We could ask Hinata about that when they get back, sounds fair?” he laughed when Koushi looked at him with wide, shinning eyes. Nodding his head, Koushi opened the gym doors and greeted everyone happily. Daichi did the same before he told Koushi they should change into their gym clothes. Daichi was mildly curious about Hinata’s world as well, he blinked when a sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe he could ask their red-headed middle blocker if the whole team could go? Pretty please? With sugar on top?

****

The huge, intricate golden doors of Kurahi’s study opened with a loud thud. His son and his lover entered unceremoniously, a serious scowl plastered across their faces, no good morning greetings or whatsoever. Guthrei was behind them and Zephyrus was with his other brothers, Kurahi could only guess. He tried not to snort at the sight of his son scowling so hard. Shouyou wasn’t a good scowler, it didn’t suit him.

“And a good morning to you, too, Shouyou.” Kurahi got up from behind his huge work desk, the paper works were piling up and he sighed as he thought about doing them later. He wanted to spend some time with his son today, maybe go fishing or hiking or do laundry perhaps? Anything to keep his son’s mind away from what had happened earlier. He’d leave the heavy work to Guthrei and Boreas this time. But when he looked at his little ball of sunshine, he thought he’d have a hard time distracting his loud son from their current problem.

“Morning, too. Dad, Boreas.” came the late reply from the red-head, acknowledging the oldest brother of Zephyrus and Eurus. Tobio followed his greeting with a slight bow, eyes darting towards the new person. Hinata and Kageyama sat along the wide sofa across his majesty’s desk. They sat there as Hinata waited for his father’s explanation, eyes narrowed at him, his arms crossed and he pouted.

Boreas bowed when Hinata had greeted him, but his eyes narrowed at the person beside his highness. So this was him? The current _‘lover’_ of their precious crow angel, _er_ , crown prince. Boreas’ eyes bored holes from Tobio’s head to foot, which made the dark-haired teen shift on his seat uncomfortably. Boreas caught Guthrei’s stare and they conversed through their heads.

 _‘He’s alright, don’t worry Boreas.’_ Guthrei’s voice rang in his head. _‘A bit of an airhead just like his highness, but otherwise he’s okay.’_

Boreas rolled his eyes at that. _‘I don’t care about the contents of his head. I’m more irked of the fact that he’s not from Stygian, a mere human.’_

Guthrei smirked when he heard that. _‘We’re human, too, yes?’_

Boreas’ eyes narrowed dangerously, _‘We’re not some weak-willed, easy-to-kill humans. Is what I’m insinuating. Dunderhead.’_

 _‘Oooh, an insult! And it’s still early in the morning, too!’_ Guthrei’s snicker irritated the hell out of Boreas, especially when he did it in their mind conversations.

 _‘Can you guys help me here? I’m trying to distract my son.’_ entered Kurahi’s voice inside both of their heads, which made them stiffen and turn their panicked, wide eyes towards his majesty.

“Where was I? Oh, yes.” Kurahi faced his son and his lover again and continued his story of when he saved five little lambs from being eaten by three wolves and a baby dragon, complete with hand movements and acting. It seemed like Boreas and Guthrei’s intervention won’t be needed, though. They looked at his highness and his lover and the both of them were listening in awe. Their eyes wide and shining. Hands clasped along the edge of the sofa, bodies leaning forward waiting patiently for his majesty’s story to finish.

Guthrei smiled at that, this was what he missed the most. His highness and His majesty’s father and son connection. Even if they fought, which was rare, they would always make amends in the end. He’d do anything to protect these moments as if his life depended on it. He looked at Boreas again and saw his confused face, eyes darting from his highness to the boy sitting beside him.

 _‘Boreas, I told you, that boy is fine. He won’t do anything to his highness”_ Guthrei started, _‘He’s not Teo.’_ Upon mentioning the Tygo member’s name, Boreas’ eyes glowed blue and glittered dangerously, still staring at Kageyama as if he wanted to fry him on that spot.

 _‘I know what you’re really thinking. That’s why we’re here, yes? We will protect him this time.”_ Guthrei’s voice was soft but it carried a slight edge.

Boreas closed his eyes and heaved a defeated sigh. He excused himself out of the room and went back to his quarters. Guthrei was left standing there, looking over the three people who now occupied the large study. They were still in the middle of his majesty’s awesome story-telling time so Guthrei walked towards the window and opened it slightly to let the cool air enter the room. He remembered the clouds earlier, his eyes scanned the skies for more. Eyes narrowing when he saw a group of Stygian merchants hovering over a cart a few hundred yards away from the palace gates. Their wings flapped easily and they glowed into different shades of colors as they check their merchandise once more.

Guthrei sighed at that. The Stygian people these days rarely use their wings outside their empire. They won’t show them to non-Stygian citizens, afraid that the outsiders will try to hurt them or try to take their wings away for a bit of a fortune. Stygian wings were different from a normal set of wings. Typical wings have the normal feathers and color. Be it white, gray, black, red or maybe even blue, depending on the race.

Stygian wings hailed from an old and long, ancient line of crows and ravens thousands of years ago. The normal Stygian citizen’s wings have varying shades of red, blue, yellow, green and so on. The base feather color would always black, and the color shades would only show under light. Albeit the person can make their colors glow willingly to present themselves to other Stygian citizens. Only the males have one sharp claw sticking out of the upper marginal covert of their wings. Some males have none but instead, a hard armor-like shield covered it.

Royal Stygian wings were a different story. They had both the claws and armor-like cover on their wings, but the wing design differed from one royalty to another. Kurahi-sama’s wings were shaded a dark red at the tips. Like the color of wine. The outside of his feathers were black and shiny and tinted with the same wine color. The insides however, were so beautiful Guthrei always stared at them whenever his majesty used it. Twinkling stars along an endless black can be seen from the inside of his feathers. Like you were staring at an endless void pit littered with thousands of stars and constellations. But when you touch it, the feathers felt soft and light and it always made him shiver. Guthrei always wondered why the royal wings were like that. He remembered Kurahi-sama’s father’s wings, it was also different but still beautiful.

Guthrei’s musing was interrupted by a small hand poking at his sides. He looked down and saw his highness staring up at him, eyes wide and questioning.

“I already called you a hundred times already but you won’t answer! Where were you just now?” Hinata asked while continuing the rib-poking-wide-eyed-staring at Guthrei.

“I was just thinking about the paper work his majesty has left behind.” Guthrei deadpanned as he looked over the room and found his majesty was gone, leaving the tons of paperwork to him, again. The story-telling must’ve ended while he was daydreaming and his majesty took the opportunity to escape. He looked at his highness again. “Maybe you should give it a try, your highness? You’d be taking over some of these when you reach the right age, right?” Guthrei’s dark leer was enough to make the little prince turn white and he bolted out of the room, his lover running right behind him.

Guthrei chuckled at that, walking over to the desk and he read some of the files on top. Land deeds, approval for the Light Ball next month, some of the farmers requested a bigger warehouse for the crops, while some blacksmiths wanted more ores delivered and more tools to be bought. He sighed and did his morning paper work.

***

“Kageyama! Since we’re free until lunch, whaddya wanna do?!” Hinata excitedly bounced up and down one of the small sofas at the receiving hall. They ran out of the study as fast as they could and wandered off the palace corridors, sneaking inside some of the food storage rooms and Hinata stole some fruit inside. They were munching over some sweet apples while Kageyama thought of what to do.

“Maybe you could tour me around? I haven’t seen the entire palace yet.” Kageyama murmured against his apple, and then his thoughts landing on one thing.

 _“Volleyball.”_ They both said in unison, making them laugh at the thought of not considering volleyball in the first place. They went towards Kageyama’s room again to retrieve the ball from inside the bag his mother prepared for Kageyama last night.

“Where do we play again? You don’t have volleyball nets here, do you?” Kageyama asked, unsure if the people even know volleyball as a sport.

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I can ask Notus to make me one!” Hinata hollered as he ran along the corridors after taking the ball from the room, making Kageyama run along with his bouncy boyfriend.

“Notus?” Kageyama asked once he was beside Hinata once more.

“The second brother of Zephyrus and Eurus!” Hinata offered and Kageyama’s mouth turned to an ‘o’ before he nodded.

They walk along the corridor for a few minutes, down a few flights of staircases, before reaching a well-lit corridor with guards scattered along the wide space. Kageyama looked around and noticed some of the guards’ eyes were on him. He averted his gaze and continued to follow Hinata’s bouncing form.

They reached a wide set of oak double-doors and Hinata proceeded to knock, rather loudly. Both of them waiting for the person inside to let them in.

There was a loud _‘thud’_ and a muttered curse as if someone fell from a chair or bed. The duo looked at each other in confusion as they waited once more.

“Just a sec.” Someone called from the inside, a few shuffling steps and a few soft grunts and thuds were heard.

Finally, after 5 minutes, the door opened and a laid-back blonde man emerged, his eyes carried a bored look. He was sweating from the task he did earlier, which was arranging the hundreds of thick books so they were all piled up in a corner of his room. Albeit stacked together haphazardly.  

“Notus!” Hinata beamed at the blonde man and he showed him the ball in his hands.

“Your highness.” Notus bowed at him _and_   Kageyama, which made the dark-haired teen flush and shift on his feet uncomfortably.

“Can you make us some nets?!” Hinata asked and he was clearly vibrating in excitement beside Kageyama. He had to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks to calm him down a bit. Hinata puffed his cheeks at that.

Notus chuckled and he closed the door behind him. “What kind of net, your highness?” eyes landing on the multi-colored ball clasped against the little sunshine’s hands.

“This one!” Hinata reached up and poked Notus’ forehead with his fore-finger, which glowed gold. Kageyama could only watch the scene before him with curiosity.

Notus’ gaze were off for a few seconds before nodding. “Wait down the Doi Backyard for a few minutes. I’ll bring it there.” He bowed at them again and went off to make their net.

Hinata beamed up at Kageyama, bouncing excitedly on his feet once more as he dragged the both of them down the hallway towards a white, oak double door. Hinata flattened his right palm over the center of the door which had a palm engraved on it. The door glowed into black and it opened.

Kageyama was greeted with more shrubs and vines, which were trailing along the palace walls. The Agris that floated up over them were bigger and brighter, giving of a sunny-lit backyard look just like their small backyard at home. The ground wasn’t covered with cobblestones this time, but smooth concrete, which was perfect for practicing outside. Although he wished there were grass as well if ever someone, _cough-Hinata-cough_ , fall over.  

As if on cue, lush, green grass sprouted from the concrete itself, growing fast as if they were in a fast-forward motion. Kageyama jumped back at that, refusing to step on the now-grass-covered concrete. Hinata laughed at his reaction.

“You should be used to this by now, Kageyama-kuuuun~” Hinata ran over the grassy field and started tossing the ball high and catching it. “You wanted grass? Why? I thought concrete was better!”

“W-what do you mean.. Why? I m-mean, how d-did this..- the grass-” Kageyama sputtered and indicated the grass with his hands, clearly confused and fazed.

“Oh! This is one of the many backyards of the palace. The Doi.” Hinata explained, still tossing the ball high and catching it. “This backyard is magically infused though. Whatever the users want, which is us at the moment, it’ll grow or will appear here. As long as it’s within Stygian’s domain.” Hinata finished, walking towards a corner and stopping there. A wooden bench started forming in front of him and he sat down after it materialized. “Too bad Stygian doesn’t know a simple volleyball net, no?” he laughed at that as he leaned back against the bench.

Kageyama could only blink as he took a cautious step towards the grass. It didn’t swallow him up so he took it as a good sign. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked towards Hinata and sat beside him. While they waited for Notus to come back with their net, the duo tried materializing random stuff. From different flowers to random small items like spoons, forks, glasses and books. They were laughing and having fun when Notus suddenly arrived, their attention snapping towards the net he was carrying. The two bolted towards him and they set the net up and started practicing.

Notus decided to stay. It intrigued him as he sat down the bench and watched. Was this the sport his highness was currently passionate about? It was a different ball game than what they had in Stygian. This was simpler but it required stamina and reflex, add a bit of power here and there. _Oh_ , no wonder his highness loved this game. He was well suited for it.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the Stygian arc starts. Haha. (Poor Suga, he wanted to go as well)  
> Doi - Consent in Japanese ;)  
> ***  
> I'm still having second thoughts about smut actually. Like, I'm not sure where to put it. xD  
> But hey, if you guys want some, I'll write one, or two, maybe three chapters of smut.  
> ***  
> As usual, comments, suggestions, violent reactions are appreciated. xD


	11. ...Of Students and Steamy Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _KageHina_ **S M U T**  
>  ****  
> You have been warned. Or informed, you decide. xD  
> ****

*****

 

A bulky, bald man wearing a black cook uniform was walking along the corridors of Karasuno High. It was almost snack time and the kids must be hungry! He was informed that the young ones always practice at dawn till dusk even if there was no school day. _Oh_ , they need to eat lots of food if they want to grow up healthy and strong like him!

Stellino chuckled as he fixed the strap of the big delivery bag against his shoulders. Shouyou-sama’s mother went ahead and made his teammates snacks and lunch, as a way of thanks, she said. Stellino hurriedly went towards that gymnasium where he first found his highness yesterday. He was glad that their little prince was surrounded by kind and understanding people. He’d have it no other way.

“Food delivery for the baby crows!” Stellino opened the gym doors with a bang as he made a silly pose, making the kids inside jump and turn around towards the sound. He was greeted by a loud _‘Stellino-san!’_ and lots of feet shuffling, running towards him and he couldn’t help but chuckle at that. The kids warmed up to him instantly after their successful cook-out last night. Who wouldn’t? His steaks were to die for!

“I brought some snacks! And extra bento for everyone!” Stellino went towards the gym stage so he can place the contents of the delivery bag over it. Different kinds of light snacks were laid out for them. Different kinds of sandwiches, different kinds of fresh fruits already peeled and diced soaked lightly in honey, different flavored juice and drinks, and of course ice cold water. He opened another bag and there were 7 bento boxes already filled with different kinds of lunch food.

“ _Woooooooow_ , all of these are for us?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya practically glowed, their mouths watering at the sight.

“But of course!” Stellino nodded and stepped out of their huddle. Looking fondly over them as they all grabbed what they wanted, the skin-head and the shorty fighting over one, big, PB&J sandwich.

“Stellino-san, thank you for this.” A silver-haired teen approached him, “But can we ask why? We thought you already went back with the others?” Sugawara asked, while munching on some honeyed pear.

“Well, I was instructed by his majesty to stay here for a while and feed you all.” He winked at the silver-haired teen and laughed. His lame reason was seemingly accepted without question by the young one as he nodded and darted off towards the team captain while they ate their snacks in silence.

Stellino glanced around quick, face impassive as he scanned the surroundings. His task was to actually look after his highness’ earth friends, keep them safe and away from harm. Teo’s appearance near Shouyou-sama was very alarming. Good thing Guthrei was there to shoo Teo away last night. _If he wasn’t there…_

Stellino shook his head and thought no more. He heaved a sigh and he faced the kids once more. His face cracked a large smile as he made his way towards the group huddle. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of sharp golden brown eyes followed Stellino’s every move as the owner of said eyes ate his own share of diced fruits.

 

***

 

“Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata yelled at him from across the backyard, arms up and waving at him to come over, the volleyball tucked against his left arm. The red-head was already sweaty and panting hard when Kageyama jogged towards him, his own breathing fast and ragged.

“What is it?” Kageyama stopped beside him and sat on a new bench that materialized when he got there. He wiped his face and neck with a new towel as he waited for Hinata to speak.

“It’s already 10:36 am and I’m soooooo hungryyyy.” Hinata whined and he slumped down beside Kageyama, cheeks puffing out and his stomach rumbled as if to prove his point.

Kageyama huffed an amused breath as he leaned back against the bench. “You’re the prince here right? You can ask some maids to bring you stuff, or something..”

“Naaaah, I don’t roll that way.” Hinata laughed as he jumped up and pulled Kageyama with him. Hinata dragged him outside the Doi Backyard, out of the black doors that glowed white again when they left, the doors closing on their own, and back into the palace.

“We’ll hunt for snacks later! Let’s take a bath first! I’m so sticky it feels so _guueeehhh_ and _iiieeeeggghhhh._ ” Hinata made a face and ended with a disgusted sniff. Kageyama could only roll his eyes and snort at him.

They made their way into two flights of stairs again, some guards and maids bowed to Hinata along the corridors, before reaching Kageyama’s door. Kageyama was about to reach for the door handle when Hinata pulled him again.

“Not there. Your bathroom’s _tinyyyy_. We’ll use mine!” Hinata piped excitedly as he dragged Kageyama to the door next to his, the huge and golden double doors with black intricate crow carvings along the panels. Kageyama stared pointedly at Hinata as the red-head wiggled his eyebrows up at him.

“What?” Kageyama asked, eyes narrowing.

“Crows.” Hinata simply said as he laughed and Kageyama laughed with him, shaking his head.

Hinata raised his arm to trace his forefinger along the outline of one big crow at the left side of the door. The crow glowed red and moved, making Kageyama jump back as he stared, eyes wide. The crow flew from the left side of the panel of the door towards the right, landing on the empty space against it and the crow stilled.

“Welcome to my humble abode~” Hinata grinned up at him as he pulled him towards the door but he didn’t need to open them physically, they practically went inside the closed door itself.

Kageyama’s eyes were tightly shut when they melted against the door. He felt warm and tingly all of a sudden and he opened his eyes. He was greeted by a huge, _er_ , he meant spacious, bright room. The ceiling was high and there were no visible Agris inside, so why was the room so bright? There were only two windows and each of them was two meters tall draped with golden curtains with intricate designs. The windows were closed now but there was a soft breeze inside the room.

To Kageyama’s left was a receiving area of some sort. There were two long sofas placed adjacent to each other and maroon cushions littered across the circular rug. The square mahogany table at the middle had a flower vase filled with daisies and pink roses. Abstract paintings of flowers and nature hung against one side of the wall. Near one of the sofas was a fireplace, the fire was crackling merrily as it gave off warmth around the room. He turned his head to his right when he heard Hinata giggle, but the red-head was nowhere to be seen.

The center aisle had a divider so this area won’t be seen from the living room. To his right was a small dining room. The dining table and chairs were mahogany as well, but when Kageyama inspected them closer, they have small ruby stones engraved along the sides. He gulped as he pulled away, deciding not to touch anything encrusted with stones.

He heard Hinata’s voice again from the far end of the room. Past the small dining room was a golden door which was already open, maybe Hinata’s bedroom goes through here? He walked towards it and entered. Kageyama’s eyes widened more, if possible.

The little red-head was bouncing on the biggest bed he has ever seen. The king sized bed that he was going to use paled in comparison. It was, what, 4x larger than the King? _Talk about riches and wealth._

Kageyama darted his eyes around the room as he walked towards Hinata. The windows here had the same curtains like outside and they were closed. To the right of the gigantic bed was a large mahogany closet which was closed for the time being and it had crow carvings against the doors as well. A large mirror encrusted with stones can be seen from the opposite wall of the bed, directly across it.

“Cat got your tongue again, Kageyama-kuuuun?” Hinata looked up at him slyly. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed and he couldn’t contain his excitement so he bounced slightly.

“Whaddya want me to say then?” Kageyama stopped in front of Hinata, hands propped against his hips. He was standing along the edge of the bed and he was embarrassed to sit down since he was still sweaty all over.

“Compliments! Praises! Toss Offerings! Anything!” Hinata laughed at his boyfriend’s scowl. He jumped out of the bed and pulled Kageyama towards a slim, black door, which he guessed was the bathroom, maybe.

When Hinata opened the black door, Kageyama tried not to groan at the sight of it. The bathroom’s size was not as large like his bedroom, but it was still _huge._ The walls and floor were white and he was _sure_ this time that each of the square bricks along the walls had one small ruby embedded into it. There was a vanity table against one side of the wall, a tall closet beside it, and two fluffy towels were already hanged on one side. Hinata ran towards the huge, square bath tub and he pressed something against the wall to fill the tub with warm water.

“Bath time!” Hinata hurriedly removed his boots, tunic, and leggings. He looked up at Kageyama when he noticed he wasn’t moving.

“Are you going to let your sweat dry against your body, Bakageyama?” Hinata glowered at him as he finished stripping. He jumped inside the bath tub with a loud splash.

Kageyama sighed as he began to strip as well, his body stiffening almost immediately as he noticed a certain red-head stare hard at him with narrowed eyes. He was submerged under the water and only his mouth and up can be seen.

“What?” Kageyama asked him while he removed his boots then stripped his tunic over his head.

“Why are you so _hot_ , Tobio?” Hinata continued his open stare as Kageyama blushed red from head to toe at the sudden compliment.

“Wh-what’s gotten into you?” Kageyama tried to shrug it off as he stripped his trousers as well, trying to control the fast spread of warmth that began from his chest.

“Just stating an obvious fact, really. I’ve already seen you naked so many times before. But I still… can’t get over... the fact.. that….” Hinata’s voice trailed off as he stared at a now naked Kageyama. He gulped and dunked his head under the water.

He felt the water move around him as a tall figure joined him in the tub. He felt Kageyama’s hands around his waist and he was pulled towards his boyfriend’s chest, his small body between Kageyama’s legs.

“Uh.. Kageyama-kuuuun..?” Hinata whispered and tried to move away, but Kageyama’s arms around him were locked in place.

“You rile me up like that and then suddenly, you’re the shy one?” Kageyama whispered hotly against his ear, loving the way Hinata trembled against his arms.

“I.. I wasn’t..” Hinata started, but he squawked suddenly when a hand glided along his chest. He whimpered.

“Wasn’t what?” Kageyama trailed his fingers along Hinata’s chest and stomach, the muscles clenching when touched. Hinata’s eyelids fluttered as he tried not to be affected by it all. _Mission Impossible._

“Uh.. wha-..” Hinata tried to form coherent words but to no avail. His breath hitched and he felt Kageyama’s lips against the slope of his neck, making him whimper.

“Bath?” Kageyama asked as his hands continued their way downwards. He ran his fingers along Hinata’s inner thighs, knees, his toned legs and small feet. He raised Hinata’s legs and he draped them over his own so the red-head had his legs open, albeit under water. Hinata released another half-whimper, half-moan at that.

“Uhm..- K-Kageya- _ah_ -ma..” Hinata moaned when Kageyama’s fingers brushed against his half-hard cock. Hinata’s back arched against Kageyama’s chest and he grinded his hips backwards, making Kageyama growl.

“We..- We should.. _ah-_..t-take a..bath first..” Hinata said, but he didn’t act on it. He was contented on grinding his hips against Kageyama’s now hard erection and one of his arms looped around Kageyama’s neck. He tilted his head sideward and back, towards Kageyama’s face as he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so he could kiss him.

 _Oh._ They didn’t start off slow this time. Something must’ve snapped inside Kageyama again and he kissed Hinata hard. Tongue slipping inside Hinata’s mouth as his hand wrapped around Hinata’s flushed cock underneath the warm water.

Hinata moaned again when Kageyama started pumping him. His back arching as he deepened their kiss. He could feel Kageyama’s cock twitch against his lower back, making him moan in anticipation.

“ _Kageyama….”_ Hinata moaned his boyfriend’s name when the motions of his hand became faster. Hinata could feel it building up already. _So close._ Kageyama’s free hand toyed with Hinata’s pert nipples as he gripped him harder, their tongues battling for dominance, breaths ragged and shallow, their moans and groans echoed throughout the bathroom.

Hinata’s cries raised an octave before his body tensed up and Kageyama watched with half-lidded eyes as his boyfriend came hard against his hand, moaning Tobio’s name over and over again, eyes tightly shut and a flushed face.

The red-head came down from his high and he tried to catch his breath. His eyes felt heavy and he wasn’t sure if he could actually take a bath now. Kageyama hugged him against his mid-riff as Hinata noticed his boyfriend’s erection still pressed against his ass.

“You..?” Hinata looked up at him and Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that had crept along his face. Hinata’s face was still red and his eyes were still half-lidded, slanted pupils blown wide, his lips red and puffy from their intense kiss earlier.

“Oh, you can do me later…” Kageyama started, but groaned when he saw Hinata lick his lips at his answer. “Or maybe.. right now..?” Kageyama offered, well, _hoped_.

“I can’t breathe underwater though..” Hinata smirked when Kageyama caught on his innuendo, the dark-haired teen blushed almost immediately. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s nape and pulled them closer for another searing kiss, his free hand gliding downwards along Kageyama’s chest and stomach.

Kageyama's whole body jolted when he felt a small hand wrap around his dick, the water around them splashing out of the tub at his sudden movement. A small thumb circled along the slit, making him groan in their kiss and he lifted his hips up towards Hinata’s palm. He grabbed the red-head’s waist and turned Hinata towards him, so they were face to face. Hinata placed his knees on each side of Kageyama’s thighs, their cocks lined against each other. Hinata continued his pace for a few seconds until he felt Kageyama’s hand trail down under his ass and he inserted one finger inside of him, making him groan again. Hinata’s hands faltered with its movements around Kageyama’s still hard cock.

“Kageya _-ah-_ ma _…_ ” came Hinata’s ragged moan as Kageyama inserted another finger, making the red-head squirm and push himself down into Kageyama’s pumping fingers.

“M-More.. I-I want you.. _now_..” Hinata ordered through shaky breath. Kageyama obliged by adding a third finger.

He slowly pulled his fingers out after a few seconds of stretching him open while Hinata leaned back a bit and braced his arms against Kageyama’s bent knees. Hinata lifted his hips up while Kageyama pulled him closer to his raging hard-on, slowly sinking himself inside Hinata’s tight and warm entrance, their breaths hitched and they had opted to kiss again.

“Hng..- Hina.. _ah—“_ Kageyama moaned suddenly when Hinata clenched around him without warning, their hips grinding. The dark-hair teen hissed as Hinata continued with his actions around his almost-ready-to-burst-cock. He stilled him by gripping his waist to stop their movements.

“Kageyama.. Why’d you.. stop?” Hinata asked, panting heavily and he leaned forward so he could lick Kageyama’s lips.

“I-I’m.. almost.. _oh god.._ y-you’re so tight, Shouyou..-” Kageyama rasped against Hinata’s lips, he tried not to buck his hips up into Hinata’s pliant body. His eyes widened when Hinata whimpered and shivered against him after hearing his reply.

“Just.. _Fuck me already, Tobio._ ” Hinata’s hot retort had Kageyama’s eyes narrowing, back straightening, as he pulled out of Hinata. The little prince whimpered at the loss of Kageyama’s cock inside of him, eyes scanning the dark-haired teen’s face to see if he was angry.

But no, Kageyama’s pupils were still blown wide and he was panting with a flushed face. So why?

“Get out and dry yourself.” He commanded as he hauled them both out of the tub. He grabbed the fluffy towels draped against one of the chairs and proceeded to dry themselves. Hinata followed him with confused eyes and jerky movements, his body screamed at him to let himself be fucked this time. He looked down between their bodies and they were both still, pitifully, hard.

Kageyama dragged them both outside the bathroom, straight towards Hinata’s huge bed. He practically threw the small red-head into the middle of the fluffy mattress, his small body bouncing a few times before Kageyama crawled on the bed and on top of him, his arms and legs trapping the little prince, _not that he’d want to leave that cage or anything_.

“How do you want to be _fucked_ , your highness?” Kageyama growled hotly against Hinata’s ear and the sound of it sent electric shivers towards his still hard cock. Hinata whimpered as he leaned up to whisper against Kageyama’s ear.

“ _Fast_ and _hard_ and _rough_ like you always do..” Hinata’s ragged answer had Kageyama’s lips crushing against his own in a heartbeat. Hinata’s left leg came up to wrap itself around Kageyama’s waist while the other leg was lifted by Kageyama to hang on his shoulder.

Kageyama wasted no time sinking himself inside Hinata in one swift push, earning a loud moan from the red-head, his back arching from the bed.

“O-Oh..! Yes.. _fuck_ \- yesss..-” Hinata’s moans became louder as Kageyama pounded into him non-stop. The only sounds that can be heard from the room were that of skin slapping against skin, ragged breathing and blissed out moans. Hinata’s left hand grasped the sheets beside his head as his other hand trailed down his body to grip his dripping cock. He started jerking off in time with Kageyama’s pounding against him, moaning his name over and over again as he felt so close again.

“Oh-fu-.. _Ahn.. Ah..—Kage-ahh..- Tobio..-_ ” Hinata’s moans spurred Kageyama’s hips to pound faster and harder against the willing and eager body of his boyfriend.

“I want to..- with me.. _Ah_ — come t-together..” Hinata gasped out, Kageyama couldn’t say no to that so he obeyed. His hips jerking faster and harder and he felt Hinata clench around him, making him groan Hinata’s name.

The little prince suddenly choked a sob and moaned out loud as his back arched perfectly, his eyes rolling up before closing them tight, mouth agape in a silent, blissful scream. Thick ropes of white hot semen shot against their chest and stomach.

Upon seeing his boyfriend coming undone for him, Kageyama bit back a loud moan himself while his body bowed into a C, burying his face against Hinata’s slender shoulders as he filled him up with his own hot warmth, his hips jerked a few times before stopping.

They were silent for a few seconds and only their gasping can be heard all around Hinata’s room. A small hand pressed against Kageyama’s nape, massaging it until it relaxed against his palm. Hinata kissed Kageyama’s hair while his other hand wrapped around his neck.

“ _I love you_ , Kageyama Tobio..” Hinata whispered sweetly against his ear, making Kageyama’s body relax and he hugged Hinata back.

“I love you _more_ , dumbass..” Kageyama’s insult carried no meaning to it nowadays, it was more like an endearment between them now, anyway.

Hinata giggled at that while he waited for their breathing to return to normal. He sighed contentedly as his hands brushed along Kageyama’s hair and smooth back.

“We need to take a bath again, though.” Hinata snorted a laugh when Kageyama looked pointedly at him with a deadly glare.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> [Bonus Kurahi sketch with his wings xD ](http://i.imgur.com/EYhK8Y5.jpg)  
> ***  
> So i decided to make a cover art for this KageHina fanfic, ~~not that I love this to death or anything~~ , xD  
>  Outline link's here if anyone's interested in checking it out :D [ A Crow's Empire Covert Art - Outline ](http://i.imgur.com/qRJr3PX.jpg) , I love Guthrei's face there hahahaha  
>   
> ***  
> Wow this chapter was my first smut, *snorts* I hope I didn't disappoint some smut lovers out there xD  
> \-- Comments, Suggestions and Violent Reactions are welcome -- xD


	12. ...Of Dark Corners and A Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Omg I'm so sorry for the late update you guys. xD my YoI fanfic has eaten my time these past few days, xD  
> but rest assured, i'll be updating them equally this week :D  
> ***

*****

A small red-head stood in front of a large full body mirror in a huge room. There were tailors that surrounded him and two of them were fixing the all-black formal royal outfit trimmed with gold and red designs around its edges. Hinata looked at Kageyama’s through the mirror. His boyfriend was done changing in his own outfit. A semi-formal black and blue suit with a half-cloak draped around his left shoulder and he was sitting on the bed, rather stiffly.

The thought made Hinata smile. His father said that he could invite Kageyama to the Moon Banquet if he wanted to, as long as Shouyou was present. The banquet was supposed to be only for the upper tier of the five kingdoms of their realm. Meaning the kings, queens, sons, daughters, and their personal retinues were the only ones invited. He didn’t know why his father allowed Kageyama though. He would ask him about that later.

“Done, your highness!” his personal tailor said, making Hinata spin around on his spot. Nodding at his own handiwork, he grabbed all of his items and left the room together with his assistants.

“Kageyamaaaa~! How do I look?” Hinata ran towards Kageyama as he tried not to trip on his 2 inch-heeled shoes. The material of his suit was super light and soft, he almost felt naked.

Kageyama stared at him and blinked. “Y-you look.. “ his eyes dragged along Hinata’s form, his eyes landing on that sexy waist sash that showed the form of Hinata’s hips, his black suit was form-hugging and it accentuated the red-head’s thighs and legs. He gulped as he blushed. “..S-Stunning.”

“I know, right?!” Hinata beamed and laughed before he pulled Kageyama to his feet. “Now, let’s go! I know we’re still early but I want you to see the Banquet hall before anyone else!”

The duo left Hinata’s room and walked downstairs, and then towards the long corridor to the right of the staircase. There were several guards patrolling this side of the palace since the west wing will be were the banquet is going to be held.

“Good evening, your highness.” one guard went up to them and bowed, but  he stood in front of the duo as if he was preventing them to move further, “The banquet hall is not ready yet. May we ask why you’re here?” he asked politely.

“I just want to show Kageyama the hall before anyone else!” Hinata beamed at the guard and the guard looked like he was debating so hard against letting them in or being scolded by his superior later. When the guard was deciding for an answer, Hinata widened his eyes a bit and pouted.

“Am I not allowed..?” Hinata looked down and pouted at the ground, lips quivering as if he wanted to cry.

The guard snapped to attention and tried not to panic, he was sweating and he looked around to his fellow guards for help, but all of them sweat dropped and looked away.

“Uh..- Uhm. S-sure.. G-go ahead your highness..” he went out of their way rather weakly, stumbling a bit as he let them pass.

“Yey Thanks!” Hinata beamed at him and dragged Kageyama inside.

***

“You sure have a way with the people here, huh?” Kageyama commented on what happened earlier with the guard. What he didn’t expect was Hinata facing him with those big, puppy brown eyes and a cute smile. Kageyama stumbled on his feet and balanced himself along the wall. He tried to calm his racing heart as he glared at his boyfriend.

“You mean, it works on everyone.” Hinata smirked then, but he still looked cute, _damnit_.

Hinata went towards a big table draped with light blue tablecloth and was adorned with the prettiest flowers Kageyama had ever seen. The table was near the open balcony door and Hinata went out, the wind blowing gently inside the hall. There was one Agri floating per table and it glowed a soft pink and pale yellows and baby blues. Kageyama felt instantly relaxed and a bit sleepy if you asked him, but he rubbed his eyes as he followed Hinata outside.

“Look, Kageyama.” Hinata pulled him closer to the balcony railings, the red-head pointed at the setting dark sun along the horizon.

Kageyama blinked and shivered as a cold wind blew past them, his eyes fixated upon where Hinata had pointed.

“Your sun here is really dark huh..” Kageyama observed as he wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and the little prince hugged Kageyama along his middle, both of them staring at the sun.

“Yup.” The red-head answered with a small voice Kageyama had to lean down to hear him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing.. it’s just..” Hinata started as he burrowed his face against Kageyama’s chest. “I want to see our sun shine bright again..”

“Well.. is there any way to do it?” Kageyama asked as his hand ruffled his boyfriend’s tuft of messy but smooth hair.

“I don’t know, I’ve read some of the books in dad’s library but.. I can’t understand some of them. They’re ancient magic and I’m not that good with it..” Hinata said while he sighed.

The wind blew harshly and they decided to go inside again. A few steps before they could enter the hall, their vision was suddenly darkened by a cloud of dense, smoke-like substance that began enveloping them in a fast pace. The duo stiffened as they tried to see beyond the black smoke, their grips on each other were tight.

“Don’t move, Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice had dropped into icy tones.  Kageyama nodded against him.

 _‘Wow, the little prince has become soooo braaaaave..~ I’m so happy~’_ a high snigger suddenly erupted from out of nowhere, it was just like that Teo dude back at Hinata’s backyard.

“Are you a member of Tygo?” Hinata asked, speaking to the voice since Kageyama and him were engulfed in black smoke at the moment.

 _‘Right you are, your highness. But I’m not here to take you away, don’t worry. That’s Teo’s job.’_ the voice snickered again as the black mass around them swirled around them violently, like they were right in the middle of a storm. Kageyama hugged Hinata’s form as they closed their eyes and waited.

 _‘I’m only here to offer my greetings to **you** ~’ _the voice suddenly dropped into a low tone and the atmosphere went icy in a split second, a mist forming after Kageyama’s every breath.

He was freezing and he hadn’t seen, only felt, the way Hinata’s body had stiffened and slumped against him within a second, a small, pained whimper erupted from the red-head.

“Hinata..?” he was still holding him tight but Hinata’s body was already limp against him. Something warm flowed against his forearms as Kageyama’s heart thundered against his chest and he tried not to panic.

 ** _‘Enjoy~’_** the sniggering voice drifted away as the black mass of smoke slowly lifted. Kageyama blinked a few times as he noticed that they were still at the balcony and the atmosphere returned back to normal.

“Hinata..?” with bated breath, Kageyama turned to see what had happened to the red-head, only to discover that there was a pool of blood around them and Hinata’s back had four ugly, deep gashes right in the middle.

Kageyama’s whole form stilled as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him. He didn’t blink. He didn’t even breathe for a few seconds until his body craved for oxygen. His hands were shaking as he tried, weakly, to shake Hinata as if to wake him up.

“H-Hinata..?” Kageyama called his name repeatedly, hoping that the red-head would open his eyes and tell him this was just a sick joke. His chest felt so heavy he was sure his breathing would be ragged and torn by now.

“Shou..- Shouyou..?” Kageyama’s voice was so small it was carried along with the gentle gust of wind that blew.

He didn’t notice that he was already crying. He also didn’t notice that the banquet hall doors had opened and few people ran towards them. He didn’t notice the person who tried to pry his arms away from Shouyou.

His brows furrowed at that and his arms gripped Hinata tighter, not letting him go.

“ _..-yama_. Kageyama. Let him go. Please. He needs to be treated. _Please._ ” A worried voice from beside him snapped him out of his trance and someone yanked him up harshly, away from Hinata’s limp and bloody form. His back hit the wall rather hard as the furious face of Boreas swam into focus.

 _“ **YOU**.” _ Boreas breathed against his face, his anger apparent and the grip around Kageyama’s neck was tight, forcing the teen to take gasping breaths of air.

“Boreas! Let him go!” Guthrei yanked Boreas’ hand away from Kageyama’s neck and the teen slumped towards the floor, gasping and coughing for air.

“What did you do.” Boreas asked against gritted teeth as his hands were grasped tightly and were shaking, his breathing was also labored as he glared angrily at Kageyama’s slumped form.

“It.. it wasn’t..-” Kageyama started but Guthrei interrupted him.

“Of course it wasn’t you.” Guthrei said as he glared hard at Boreas as if telling him to stop this nonsense once and for all. “It was a Tygo member.” Guthrei helped Kageyama stand and he slapped the teen’s back once to break him from his trance. Boreas continued his glaring but Guthrei must’ve said something directly to his mind and Boreas walked away rather stiffly as he followed the healers towards his highness’ chamber.

Kageyama’s eyes blinked several times as his mind cleared.

_Hinata._

His breath hitched as he remembered what had happened. He looked at his arms and there were still blood stains soaked along his suit, his pants were also stained red now. He trembled slightly but a steady hand gripped his shoulder and he regained his composure.

“He’s going to be okay.” Guthrei’s reassuring grip calmed Kageyama a bit. His mind still whirled.

“Black.” He started, Guthrei’s eyes snapped towards the balcony.

“Like a swirling mass of smoke, right?” Guthrei nodded stiffly as Kageyama looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

He guided them outside the banquet hall, towards his highness’ bed chamber which was now crowded with Healers, but he saw some Purifiers as well and that had Guthrei confused.

_Purifiers? Why?_

“What’s the status of his highness, Eurus?” Guthrei asked as they neared Eurus who was just outside the door.

“Guthrei, it wasn’t just.. a g-gash or a knife w-wound..” Eurus voice trembled, so did his body. His eyes snapped up to Guthrei and there was fear in them.

“What?” Guthrei snapped and he glared at Eurus as he refused to speak for a few seconds.

“They found a trace of p-poison in it..” Eurus faltered as he saw the angry flash of Guthrei’s gold eyes. His grip on Kageyama’s shoulder tightened and the teen visibly flinched from the shock of it, but Kageyama didn’t complain.

Guthrei left the two as he stomped towards his study, dragging Zephyrus with him before the blonde could react.

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s open room as he leaned against the wall and slumped down towards the floor. He refused to look at the bed where Hinata was laid and the Healers and so-called Purifiers were working on him. Something piqued his curiosity as he stared up at Eurus.

“Why did Guthrei react that way when he heard about the.. p-poison..?” Kageyama asked as his eyes darted back and forth from Hinata’s room and Eurus’ pale face.

“Uhm.. you see..” Eurus started as he slumped down and he joined Kageyama on the floor. “His.. his highness is very.. weak.. against certain types of Stygian poison.. ” Eurus gulped as he closed his eyes and breathed out. “The Tygo created one type that would be.. _deadly_.. for the crow royalties..” Eurus whimpered as he remembered something from years ago and he tried not to cry.

Kageyama could only stare at the floor as the information sank in. His hand started to shake uncontrollably again as his mind whirled around Hinata.. Poisoned. Unconscious. Fighting for his life as he sat there and do nothing.

_No._

Kageyama thought hard as he stood up rather hurriedly and asked Eurus for directions about Guthrei’s study or his room. Eurus guided him with a small Agri with a red light and Kageyama followed it.

 _No_. He will not let something happen to Hinata. He will help him this time. Even if he knew he would be of little or no use in this realm. But he will not stand by and watch his teammate, his partner, his lover, die.

Kageyama dragged a long, ragged breath in his lungs. Held it in for a good 30 seconds and released it in one big exhale.

_For Hinata._

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> and get ready for the dark ride now you guys.  
> hang on and sit tight. xD  
> ***  
> gimme love by commenting! lol xD


	13. ...Of Recollections and Acceptance

*****

_[Are you sure you want to ask them?]_

A dark-haired teen sent the text message to his boyfriend. Sawamura Daichi was sure Koushi heard him talk about this yesterday after practice. He was curious as well, but he was only able to ask Asahi the same question since the others went home earlier than them. Asahi said he wanted to go, too, so Daichi guessed it was okay to ask Hinata’s mother about it.

 _[Yeap. Will meet you at the bus station. We’ll ask her together, okay?]_ came his boyfriend’s reply. Daichi squared his shoulders and walked on a bit further until the bus stop came to view. He guessed that was it, but the matter of being able to go to Stygian or not depended on the middle blocker’s mother.

Daichi waited for a few minutes, sitting on the bench, until a person with a mop of silver hair came running towards his direction. Daichi smiled at his boyfriend’s flushed face, he must’ve ran all the way here, he thought.

Sugawara Koushi slumped ungracefully on the bench as he gasped beside Daichi, the captain eyed him with amusement sparking his eyes.

“You know, you could’ve just walked in your usual slow pace to get here. Hinata’s house isn’t going anywhere and it’s still early.” Daichi’s lips quirked up as Koushi shot him a hard glare and he sat up properly.

“I’m excited for this okay?!  Let’s go!” Koushi hurriedly stood up as the bus came. Daichi could only chuckle and shake his head at his boyfriend’s antics as he stood up beside him.

*****

“He woke up a few times in the middle of the night, but he was still groggy and light headed so he went back to sleep rather quickly everytime. We weren’t able to draw the poison out but the antidote seemed to work as of the moment.”  One of the healers reported to Kurahi, the black-robed crow healer bowed his head as he went out of the king’s study when he was dismissed.

Kurahi’s stiff back and shoulders, maybe even his face, ached and he stood up from his office chair as he walked towards the open window. The Moon banquet that was supposed to be held last night was postponed and he sent out his apologies and the news to all of the participating kingdoms. He wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep as he ordered his Vojáci (specially trained unit) to gather information this time. They worked fast and do their task thoroughly, although the Four Winds could do that as well but they were busy with palace matters at the moment, he trusted both groups since they have been around ever since Kurahi was young.

The crow king sighed as he rubbed his temple. He was worried of course, for his son. Something like this had happened a few years back, but this was minor compared to before. His glare hardened at the rising dark sun as he remembered the Tygo. They were making their move as promised. Their small group of eccentric mages was actually terrifying as they focused on dark arts and forbidden magic. Their bodies start to deteriorate along the way but it stops at a state where your whole form is bony and white, but Kurahi wasn’t sure if they were still alive or not.

His mind wandered off through dark memories as he tried not to remember that fateful night 10 years ago.

\--

_‘Dad, look! I caught a bug!’ a 6-year old Shouyou came barreling towards him, his tiny legs pushed him forward as he held out a bug. The stag beetle looked gigantic in his tiny hands as Kurahi bent down to grab Shouyou under his arms and he raised him high up. The tiny prince squealed in delight and Kurahi beamed at that._

_Kurahi had taken his son for a flying session around the palace after that, his tiny ball of sunshine was so happy Kurahi was sure he glowed then and there._

_‘Dad, when can I fly like you? I want to fly like you, too!’ Shoyou had beamed at him and Kurahi laughed._

_‘Your own wings will come out when you’re at the age between 12 and 17 years, little one. You don’t have to hurry.’_

_‘Noooooo! That’s too loooong! I want it now! Now!’ Shouyou had wailed desperately and he made a fit against Kurahi’s arms and the next thing Kurahi knew, the little one was already falling and screaming._

_‘Shouyou!’ Kurahi had zoomed downwards towards his falling son as he tried to reach him in time._

_But there was a sudden rush of tiny, black feathers and Kurahi stopped mid-air to gape at the sight._

_Shouyou was now hovering and his little wings flapped in an unsteady beat as they shone black against the bright Agris of the garden. His shirt was now torn as his wings’ main structure took form, the armor-like cover hardened and the talon at the juncture of his wings began to sharpen. His tiny wings were still raw and ruffled and it glistened to black for the meantime, after a few more days it’ll show Shouyou’s own color within it. He would have a hard time sleeping for the first few days since he won’t be able to fully hide it yet._

_Shouyou opened his eyes after a few seconds and he gasp. Then looked at his left, then right, and then he touched the feathers._

_‘Daaaaad! Loooook! Feathers!’ Shouyou beamed up at his gaping father above him as he tried to flap his wings steadily so he could fly in front of the stunned king. Kurahi blinked several times before a rush of breath left his lungs. He had grabbed his son and hugged him tight that time and he felt so happy about his wings’ early presentation. Shouyou truly was something._

_‘I can’t wait to show it to Teo!’_

_\--_

Kurahi turned towards the door and he left his study. He walked along the dim-lit corridors as few of the maids were cleaning and they bowed when they saw him. He walked towards his son’s room.

\--

_‘Your m-majesty. They said they last s-saw Teo and his highness running towards the docks..-’ A young Guthrei panted against his side as he reported that the little prince was missing together with his friend. The king had stiffened and he ordered the guards to form a search unit and sent them out, his son doesn’t know how to swim after all._

_After a few hours, only Shouyou was found along the muddy river that connected towards the sea. He was pale, unconscious, and his back had two, poorly stitched-up, vertical gash that ran from his shoulder blades till his waist and Kurahi’s heart dropped. They had treated the little prince in his room and Kurahi ordered them all to leave afterwards._

_He had sunken down his son’s bed, crying, as he watched him struggle in sleep with a heavy fever as they also poisoned him. Kurahi was careful when he ran his fingers against his little back, he barely touched the bandages but Shouyou whimpered and sobbed in his sleep. Kurahi’s heart broke at the sight. His son was so_ excited _and_ ecstatic _when his wings manifested, he wanted to fly with him more. But it wasn’t possible anymore._

_They had taken his wings away._

_\--_

Kurahi noticed that he was already in front of his son’s bedroom. The door was still open and few healers were there, checking and applying healing magic against his son’s back while he slept and he was still pale. Kurahi entered and the healers bowed, he noticed the dark-haired boy had seated beside Shouyou’s bed. He was sitting with his eyes closed and his hands were grasped against Shouyou’s firmly. Kurahi approached him.

“Were you able to sleep, Tobio?” Kurahi said as he sat down the edge of Shouyou’s bed, the teen stiffened a bit but he turned to face Kurahi and bowed.

“G-Good.. morning, your majesty..” he said with a tired voice, Kurahi guessed he wasn’t able to sleep as well.

“It’s not a _good_ morning for us, is it..?” Kurahi faced the boy with his own tired look and his amber eyes flashed red for a moment. The boy looked down and his eyes were blinking rapidly, unable to think of what to say.

Kurahi saw that Tobio was wearing Shouyou’s mother’s necklace which explained why the boy was not affected by Stygian’s Burden. That heavy feeling when non-Stygian folks felt they are not welcomed and will experience different kinds of distress and negative emotions upon setting foot here.

“Guthrei informed me last night that you wanted to help.” Kurahi glanced at the boy as he stiffened.

“I..” Kageyama heaved a breath as he looked at Shouyou’s father. “I want to help him.. by any means possible.” He said as he felt proud that his voice didn’t waver. Kurahis smile threw the teen off, though. He didn’t expect the king to smile softly like that to him. Like, _ever_.

“We only need to find a suitable antidote for this kind of poison. They used a different toxin this time, and the Purifiers said they haven’t seen this type of poison before, so I’m guessing this was created recently.” Kurahi stood up and grabbed the small vial of purple liquid that was placed along the bed stand. He eyed it icily as his eyes glowed red again and the liquid bubbled inside.

Kurahi sniffed once and turned towards the teen. Kageyama’s wide eyes were still staring at Kurahi’s red eyes. The king cocked his head to the side.

“I uh..sorry, I just, your eyes..” Kageyama looked away and murmured another sorry. Kurahi smiled again as his eyes turned back to amber and he returned the poison vial to where he picked it up.

“Why? Has Shouyou not showed that to you?” Kurahi sat along the bed again and stared at the boy, he crossed his legs and waited.

“Uh..no? C-can he do that? Do that glowy-thing with his eyes?” Kageyama seemed shocked to find out about that as his eyes darted towards his boyfriend.

“Of course, but he can’t willingly make them shine yet. His eyes would only glow red when he’s angry. That’s it.” Kurahi shrugged at that and looked at his son’s sleeping form as well.

Kageyama’s eyes darted towards the bandaged back of the sleeping red-head again and he gulped. He looked at Shouyou’s father and found that the king was looking at his son with solemn eyes.

“A-About.. the.. uh, when I said I wanted to.. h-help..” Kageyama stuttered as he asked for the king’s approval, or advice, or whatever.

The crow king faced him with a steady gaze and smiled as he lifted his hand and Kurahi touched the necklace. Kageyama tried not to lean away, as he opted to stare at what was happening right now instead.

The king muttered some unknown words and there was a gust of wind inside the room and the necklace glowed. The Agris’ light flickered from white to red, orange, yellow and then blue before settling down to dim-white again. Kurahi’s eyebrows quirked up at that.

 _Oh, so the boy’s compatible with Blue, huh._ Kurahi thought as he suddenly chuckled and the boy’s eyes stared at him, still bewildered.

“Blue. His step-mother’s was pink.” Kurahi laughed again as he ruffled the tall boy’s hair and stood up. “If you want to do a test run for it and you can use the Doi backyard, but I suggest you eat first before using it.” Kurahi stalked out of the room leaving the _very_ confused teen. His eyes were wide and he looked at a nearby healer as he asked what the hells had happened.

The healer pointed at the necklace’s gem that was now blue and Kageyama jumped at that, it was colorless before!

“His majesty granted you temporary.. hmm.. what word to use here.. Abilities? Skills? ..Powers?” the healer looked pleased since it was rare for the king to bestow powers to anyone, he had only bestowed for a few people within 25 years.

“What do you mean.. powers?” Kageyama’s mouth was agape so he closed it and scratched his head. This was getting very confusing.

“Go to the Doi Backyard again as the king instructed, but eat first since it consumes a lot of your own stamina.” The healer’s eyes gleamed and he hummed as he went back to work.

The confused teen went out as instructed but he went without eating breakfast, he recalled where the Doi backyard was located and he did what Shouyou had done before so it opened. The grassy field that they used earlier was gone, it was replaced by a dense forest in front of him and the door was the entrance to it. Kageyama gulped as he stepped forward, unsure of what to do. When he reached the starting pathway, the necklace glowed blue again and a blue light shot out from the gem.

Kageyama jerked backwards in surprise as the blue light thing landed on the ground and it started to grow big. Kageyama could only stare as he watched it took the form of a human male, he noticed that it was around his height as well. The glow began to fade as it was replaced by real body parts. The hands, arms, feet, legs, torso and the neck started to appear, the light glow faded some more as if it was seeping inside the form. Kageyama’s eyes widened and his breath stopped when the face finally manifested. He let out a strangled shout and stepped backward as he stared. The tall figure’s eyebrow raised and he was scowling.

Kageyama felt like he was staring into a mirror.

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> I'll be doing some sketches of KageHina's suits from last chapter, ~~and maybe that scene where Hinata was bleeding lol jk~~  
>  ***  
> for now, enjoy the update, *screams internally*  
> ***  
> i live off of your comments guys thanks xD


	14. ...Of Two Different Beings and a Problem

*****

 

Tired and weak golden amber eyes opened slowly, the eyelids closed for a bit before it opened fully after a few seconds. Hinata Shouyou saw black-clad healers walking to and fro in his room, his eyebrows furrowed at that but he regretted it immediately. He had a pounding headache and he groaned as he tried to push himself up off the bed. His breathing went ragged as his limp arms gave out and he fell face down on the mattress with a loud _‘Oomph-‘_.

The healers immediately went to his side and the one near his head said, “Your highness, please rest for a few days. The poison is not fully drained yet and it’ll be hard for your body to recover if you stress it out even more. Please.. ” the man pleaded as he tried to stop Hinata’s effort to sit up.

“Uuhh..- Kageyama..? Where.. is..” the prince asked with a groggy voice, he was still pale and his face was flushed and sweaty because of the fever. His breathing was ragged and he tried to crawl towards the edge of the bed, to the dismay of the healers.

“Your highness please..!” some of them assisted the prince to stand as he swayed on the spot when he got up.

“No..! _-huff-_ I want.. Kageyama..!” he snapped, rather weakly, as he started walking but his legs were still limp and he stumbled every few steps, making it hard for the healers to actually assist him.

“Kageyamaaaa..” he whined when he got out of the door and his half-lidded eyes darted back and forth along the corridors, searching for a certain dark-haired teen named Kageyama Tobio.

One of the healers sighed and asked his companion to please call his highness’ ‘friend’ from the Doi garden. Hinata chose the corridor to his right and he started walking again. His body was still heavy and he felt a sharp, throbbing pain across his back as the memories of what had happened returned.

He remembered black swirling smoke, Kageyama’s arms were around him then. The atmosphere went icy before something hot and searing slowly crawled along his back as he gritted his teeth after the sharp pain that followed, he felt his blood flow along his back before he had passed out.

Hinata huffed a breath as he saw several maids scurry along to assist him as well, his head was still fuzzy and his vision was blurred and he felt hot as well. He groaned when another wave of throbbing pain pounded in his head. _Damn poison_ , he hated it.

He then heard thundering footsteps along the corridors and he leaned his body against the nearest thing, which was one of the healers, as he gasped for breath.

“ _Kage.. yamaaaaa_ …” he half-whined, half-sobbed his boyfriend’s name as a single tear fell and his legs gave out. His eyelids closed shut as he awaited the pain that came after falling on the floor. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes again, he saw his mother’s necklace wrapped around someone’s neck, the colorless gem in the middle of it now glowed blue. The arms that held him were firm and strong as he let his whole body lean against it, grateful for the strength the person had. His eyelids fluttered close and he let the darkness take him again, sighing contentedly as he fell asleep against the oh-so-familiar arms that hugged him.

Kageyama carefully picked up Hinata from the floor as the arm that held Hinata’s back avoided his wound. He walked towards the red-head’s room again and was about to place him down the bed when Hinata’s arms suddenly wrapped around Kageyama’s middle and the red-head won’t let go.

“Hinata.. you have to lie down.. you won’t get any decent rest if you cling to me..” Kageyama gently chastised the prince as he tried to pry Hinata’s arms away from him. The red-head only held on tighter.

Kageyama sighed as he looked around to find something comfortable to sit on. He saw the huge sofa across the bed and he walked towards it before sitting down, fixing Hinata’s form so he was comfortable and he won’t strain his neck. Kageyama tucked the little prince’s head along the crook of his neck and shoulder and he heard him sigh again before snuggling closer to Kageyama’s body.

Several pairs of eyes were staring at them at the sofa and Kageyama tried not to be bothered by them. The few people who knew their real relationship status were nowhere to be found and Kageyama wanted to at least rest for a bit without being disconcerted.

The Kageyama from the necklace – he decided to call him _Ao_ yama for the time being – entered Hinata’s room with a scowl. His eyes fell on Kageyama and Hinata who were resting against the large sofa and his scowl disappeared. He walked towards the sofa and he sat beside them, his eyes scanning Hinata’s form.

“What?” Kageyama eyed him with a scowl of his own and his arms wrapped tighter around his boyfriend.

“Since I’m you, does this tingling sensation in my gut whenever I look at his highness have something to do with your own feelings for him?” _Ao_ yama asked as he raised his hand and softly ran his fingers against Hinata’s leg. The little prince’s leg jerked a bit and he muttered a heavy _‘..geyama.. tickles…’_ against Kageyama’s neck. The dark-haired teen gently caressed the red-head’s fluffy hair as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear before he kissed his forehead.

Kageyama froze and his eyes widened when he turned to look at the others who were in the room with them. _Ao_ yama’s eyes were narrowed as if he was jealous, the healers and maids were staring wide eyed and some were shocked beyond words.

“I..uh..- that was..- _UH-_ “ Kageyama’s heart thundered against his chest as he broke into a cold sweat.

One of the healers, the one closest to them, walked towards the sofa and he stared hard at the couple. The healer’s eyes narrowed at Hinata’s arms that were wrapped tightly against Kageyama’s chest, the relaxed expression on the little prince’s face, and the flushed face of Kageyama as his arms were wrapped protectively against the prince’s body. The healer straightened up and laughed outright, making Kageyama’s brows raise.

“So it’s true. You’re dating our little prince.” He said with a chuckle as the other healers and maids _‘ooohh’d_ and _‘aaaahh’d_ as their expressions changed from shocked and confused to realization and acceptance. Some just shrugged and left.

The only one with a dark expression in the room was _Ao_ yama as he glared at Kageyama’s face with a pout.

“Hey, can I hold him next?” _Ao_ yama said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Kageyama glared at him and he moved away a bit, as if he didn’t want anyone touching Hinata at the moment.

“Hey Blue. Stop that. You’re only feeling what your holder is feeling and you know that. Stop riling him up.” the healer said as he walked towards Hinata to lay his palm across his forehead. He chanted a few words and his hand glowed white and he stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away. He nodded at Kageyama and went away to clean the things they used last night, the maids cleaning up the room as well.

“I know~ but I’m not sure.. I wanna touch his highness, too.. no fair.” _Ao_ yama said with a pout as he stared at Hinata’s legs openly, which made Kageyama cover his boyfriend’s legs with a throw pillow.

Kageyama and _Ao_ yama were engaged in a glaring and growling competition for who knows how long when Hinata slowly opened his eyes and blinked. His head had cleared up and his fever went down as the throbbing headache subsided. The pain on his back dulled to a low, bearable sting as he blinked for a few times before he stared at _Ao_ yama who was seated directly at his line of sight upon waking up.

“Kageyama..?” he asked while staring at _Ao_ yama, and Kageyama who was holding him, looked down to stare at his face. “Yes? How are you feeling now?”

Hinata’s head snapped up to his boyfriend upon hearing his voice, then snapped back to _Ao_ yama, who scowled, Hinata rubbed his tired eyes.

“Am I still dreaming..?” Hinata groaned and closed his eyes as he shook his head before snapping his eyes open again. “Why are there two Kageyamas..?” Hinata’s eyes were wide as he continued his staring with confused golden eyes.

“He’s the one they call.. Blue?” Kageyama gestured to the necklace that was around his neck. Hinata’s mouth turned to an ‘o’ when he saw the colorless gem was now bright blue.

“Right. That. You should’ve told me..” he stretched and yawned as he covered his mouth while the two Kageyamas stared at him. Hinata blinked and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his body as he tried to ignore the intense staring that came from the two. He slowly got up and he wobbled on his feet, two pairs of arms shot up to grab his arms and shoulders and Hinata jerked away from them.

“Would you just..- just cut that out..?” Hinata said as another shiver ran down his spine when the two stared at him with worried eyes. Hinata sighed as he leaned his small body towards his boyfriend’s side, he _knew_ which one is the real Kageyama of course, as he could sense the magic from the other one. _Ao_ yama scowled some more and he crossed his arms.

“I just want to hold his highness, too.” The Blue pouted and sat on the sofa with a _‘flump’_. Kageyama _humph_ ed as he sat down as well before pulling Hinata against him again. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s arm as he leaned sideways against his chest, content on watching the two Kageyamas glare at each other like cats and dogs.

*****

A long sigh escaped the crow king’s lips as he sat on his throne in the empty throne room. Two guards were currently guarding the door outside as he tried not to make a small fit while sitting down. He leaned back and stared across the whole hall with troubled eyes, his eyes unseeing as his mind racked for solutions and answers.

He wanted Shouyou to remember that time when his wings were ripped off from him, but he didn’t want him to be sad and devastated when he learned about the truth. A few more months and Shouyou would be 17, the end of their Stygian Wing Presentation age. His could feel his son’s nervousness as he tried not to openly ask his father why his wings were not presenting yet. It hurt Kurahi deeply to see his son’s eager and longing face when he looked up and see their fellow Stygians flying across the sky.

He didn’t mean to erase his son’s memory, but it was the only way to see him smile again. When Shouyou had woken up from a week of recuperation 10 years ago after the incident, their little sunshine had been so broken when he found out that his wings were gone. He was so dejected that his smiles stopped and he didn’t run around the palace anymore, he even skipped meals and he was always found under his bed, crying.

Kurahi did what had to be done, for his son’s sake. The king knew it was wrong, but Shouyou was just a child and he didn’t deserve to experience all of this at such a young age. So he called one of the top healers that had expertise with Memory Binding, and locked Shouyou’s memories up and he also ordered to fabricate a story about his friend, Teo.

Kurahi’s eyes burned red when he remembered the Tygo. Those _rats_. They were also the ones responsible for the failed uprising 10 years ago, a few weeks after Shouyou’s wings were chopped off. He had sent him off to Japan with his step-mother after that, praying for his safety and happiness, as he and his trusted people resolved the problem.

Stygian was in a state of peace for a few years after that. But now, the Tygo aimed at Shouyou again. Kurahi didn’t know what their true intention was as they had already chopped his wings off long ago. Why were they targeting him again? Sure, he was the crown prince, but without his wings he’s not that much of a threat or even useful to the Tygo. _Sorry Shouyou, just stating an obvious fact here. We know you’re clumsy and an air-head, but we all love you for that._

Kurahi sighed again as he heard the guards outside greet someone and one of them opened the door. He sat up straight and leaned forward so he could place his elbows on his thighs. He propped his head on interlaced fingers as he stared at his son. He was a bit surprised to see him walking around without a missed step. The report from earlier was Shouyou was still weak and had a fever.

Kurahi blinked and he eyed his son’s face as Shouyou walked across the hall towards him. He was still pale and was sweating but otherwise okay. His eyes were also bright, good, and his gait was steady. His son’s face was impassive though, and Kurahi gulped. He didn’t like it when Shouyou was like that, his son’s face screamed _‘I demand answers, like, right now! And you will tell me, no lies!’,_ the king squirmed in his seat but held his son’s steady gaze and he refused to break it.

Hinata Shouyou stopped just before the king’s throne. His father sat on it in a relaxed posture and Hinata sniffed. Their eyes were locked for a few minutes before the little prince spoke.

“Dad.” he greeted his father as he heaved a large gulp of air.

“Shouyou.” Kurahi said as he waited, his mind whirled as he looked for escape routes to avoid his son’s questions about his wings.

“Why did you bestow an Astral Soul to Kageyama?! Now there are two Kageyamas and I’m torn between feeling grateful for you or if I should be pissed at you because they keep on irritating me and I’m guessing they’re still glaring at each other across the hall!!” Hinata screamed as he covered his face with his hands and he threw a tantrum by stomping his feet and shaking his head.

Kurahi blinked as he let out his sigh of relief, he chuckled at his son’s apparent agony over having two boyfriends at the meantime. If you asked the king, two was better than one, _right?_

Kurahi smirked at that and he went to Shouyou’s side as he half-heartedly tried to appease his wailing son.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> SO. I finished my 'A Crow's Empire' Cover Art. And. I must say. I love it. LOL. :D XD
> 
> Link's here if you guys wanna see~ :D :D [A Crow's Empire - Cover Art](http://i.imgur.com/R6AepQL.jpg)  
> ****  
> As usual, comments are more than welcome :D :D  
> ***


	15. …Of Friends and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> So sorry for the super delayed update. D:
> 
> But i'll make it up to you guys and update more this coming week. :D  
> ***

*****

 

“What do you mean you allowed them to go?! Isn’t that a bit dangerous?!” Stellino bursted inside the Hinata residence back in Japan. Little Natsu jumped from her task of tying her shoelaces and stared wide eyed at him. Mrs. Hinata busied herself in clearing up the glasses that were used earlier by her guests, a.k.a. Karasuno team’s Captain and Vice-Captain.

“What do you mean?” Mrs. Hinata stopped her task so she could look at Stellino properly. The cook stomped inside the living room and planted his hands on his hips, he had a sour look on his face and the female couldn’t help but laugh.

“This is not a laughing matter and you know it, Mrs. Hinata!” Stellino said as he tried not to snap at his highness’ step-mother. What was she thinking? What if the Tygo got hold of _anyone_ in the team? What would he say to his highness?

“Relax, Stell, I already got Kurahi’s permission.” The woman chuckled at Stellino’s immediate relieved expression, the man slumped against the sofa and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Oh- thank goodness.. When will they leave though? That means I can return, right?” Stellino wiped the sweat against his forehead as he allowed himself to relax. The gate would need some time to prepare and he wasn’t sure if he could do it fast like Guthrei and Zephyrus.

“They’ll come back within 2 hours, they said they’ll contact everyone from the team first.” His highness’ mother informed him as she collected all of the dishes and went towards the kitchen.

“THAT fast?! I need to prepare the gate then! Why didn’t you tell me! Like-! _UUUGGHH-!_ ” Stellino groaned out loud and stood up almost immediately, he made his way upstairs to use the same room Guthrei had the previous day. The remnants of the gate were still there, _oh good_ , and he could use the remaining dormant magic so he could set it up faster. He pulled the sleeves up of his cook uniform and went to work.

****

“This is so exciting! I’m _sooooo_ hyped for this! It’s not fair that Kageyama’s the only one who could go!” Noya hollered and Tanaka nodded his agreement, both of their faces were so pumped up you could almost see their veins ready to pop from excitement. Daichi swatted both of their heads with a newspaper roll and told them to keep quiet since it was still pretty early in the morning. It was almost 9am and they were only waiting for Tsukushima and Yamaguchi to arrive. Good thing all of them were available and they would only be visiting for a few days, Hinata’s mother did say they didn’t have to bring much since their clothes and food would be provided once they get there.

“What’s taking them so loooong?! I wanna go noooow!” The two second years growled in impatience for a few minutes until they saw the tall figures of their kouhais along the corner. Tanaka waved at them to hurry up and Noya hopped from his spot as they all waited for them to reach the meeting spot. Asahi was trying not to nod off against the waiting shed bench, Suga was reading the morning newspaper, and Daichi was checking the bus stop every few seconds.

“Remind me again why we’re going?” Tsukishima asked as they approached the team. Yamaguchi only chuckled and sneaked a side glance at him.

“I know you’re excited as well, Tsuki. You don’t have to be so salty over it.” Yamaguchi said as he grinned at his friend’s deadly glare.

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry, Kei.”

“Oi, you two love birds! Hurry up! Hurry Up!” Noya screamed at them again and his head received another chop from their captain.

“Yes, yes. Let’s go then.” Tsukishima deadpanned as they all got up from their respective seats, the bus arrived a few moments later and they all boarded it.

***

“So. You guys. Here’s the deal.” Stellino instructed the crow team to huddle around him as he clutched a small pouch against his hand. They all arrived when he just finished the gate preparations and Mrs. Hinata handed him a brown pouch. When he took a peek, they were the generic bracelets that non-Stygians can use to stave off the effects of the Stygian’s Burden. Stellino eyed them all and noticed that they were either excited or nervous. The cook laughed at their expressions as he opened the pouch.

“Wear this when we get there, okay? The travel time would be around 1 hour and there’ll be some sight-seeing along the way so feel free to look around when you enter the gate.” Stellino said as he handed them a colorless pearl bracelet each. Noya and Tanaka gaped at their own bracelets and couldn’t contain their excitement as they both squealed in delight like school girls. Suga tried to compose himself as well as his eyes glittered with curiosity and excitement. Daichi nodded when he received his and pocketed it. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at theirs before putting it inside their bags. Asahi’s hands shook as he took his and he almost dropped them, earning a stern stare from Stellino.

“Now, who wants to go first?” Stellino asked them and Noya, Tanaka, and Suga all raised their hands immediately and a chorused _‘Me! Me!’_ sounded inside the room. The cook laughed at their reactions and Suga blushed under Daichi’s pointed stare.

“I mean.. well. Uhm..-“ Suga stuttered as he pursed his lips and stood there quietly. Daichi only chuckled and pat his head.

“Well, you three can go ahead, you’ll be safe there anyway. It’s his majesty’s own Dark Flluske so it’s impregnable.” Stellino informed them and he stepped aside so the three could enter the crackling blue gate.

The team stared at the glowing gate in front of them and their eyes were drawn towards its swirling center. The blue glow added a mysterious mood around the room and Suga, Noya, and Tanaka stepped forwards first. Suga walked up towards the portal and he closed his eyes before stepping inside. Noya and Tanaka were holding each other’s arms as they both shouted before running after their vice-captain.

“I’ll head last so you guys go on next.” Daichi nodded to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Asahi. Their tall ace whimpered as he looked at Daichi pleadingly. The captain sighed and smacked his friend’s back .

“Okay fine, we’ll go together. Such a scaredy cat.” Daichi chuckled at his friend’s not-so-effective glare and they watched as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both entered the portal.

“Let’s go! They must be too shaken to move right now!” Stellino heartily laughed before pushing the last two into the portal.

****

A blue warp gate opened in the middle of the Stygian palace main garden. The guards, soldiers, and some few gardeners eyed it curiously as several young people stumbled out of it. They saw Stellino emerged from the portal last and the people greeted him with a wave and shout. The cook waved his hello to them.

“OH- MY- GOODNESS- That was so cooooool!!” Noya and Tanaka both shouted at the same time and Daichi told them to shut up and put their bracelets on. They did so and they were all huddled together as if they were too afraid to even move a muscle.

“Why so stiff guys? This is just like your world, except magic exists here. Feel free to make yourselves at home, though! His majesty won’t mind.” Stellino laughed as he started walking towards the palace entrance. The whole team followed him like a mother hen and Stellino couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sight.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do...” Stellino faced them and eyed their stiff and nervous expressions before he suddenly bolted inside the palace, leaving the team gaping at his retreating figure.

“What?! No fair! He left us here! What are we gonna do?!” Noya screamed as he held on tighter against his teammates. Asahi was in the middle of their huddle and he looked like he was going to faint. Tsukishima managed to squeeze out of that and he only sighed disapprovingly at his teammates.

Daichi approached a smirking guard near them and slightly bowed. “Can we ask if-”

“His highness is upstairs with his father. Go straight this hallway and turn left at the first intersection. There’s a staircase that will lead you towards the throne room.” The guard couldn’t hold on his laughter and he let out a few chuckles as Daichi thanked him and he ushered the whole team towards the instructed direction.

“Okay, guys calm down. This is a royal palace so suck it up and behave yourselves.” Daichi led them towards the staircase and he asked the next guard where the throne room is. The guard pointed at their right where the enormous gold doors were currently closed.

“They’re still talking and.. I’m not sure what time they’ll finish. You can wait out here though?” the guard offered as he called out a wandering maid and asked her to fetch some snacks for the young ones.

“Oh- is that so. Well, if we’re not intruding on anything, and if it’s okay with you, we’ll wait for him here.” Daichi bowed to the guards again as he shushed Noya and Tanaka while Suga eyed everything along the hallway. Tsukishima looked bored but his eyes were alight with curiosity. Yamaguchi and Asahi were eyeing the guards’ spears with wide eyes.

After several minutes, their snacks arrived and they all took their portions as they sat on the floor and ate. Daichi made small talk with the two guards and they seem happy to answer the young one’s questions while waiting for the father-son meeting to finish.

“I told you, stop following me! I’m going to check on Hinata.” A low grumble echoed throughout the hallway and the whole team turned their heads towards the sound.

“But I want to see his highness, too!” Aoyama whined along Kageyama’s side as he tried to trip the human while they walked.

“KAGEYAMA!” Noya greeted the approaching setter with a yell that immediately earned a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Daichi. Tanaka stood up as well and he waved at him. But his eyes widened when he saw another Kageyama walking beside him.

“Who the hell- What the f- Why are there two of you?!” Tanaka hollered and he also received the same smack to the head as Daichi shushed them both, already annoyed with repeating the same warning over and over again.

“W-what are you.. What are you guys doing here..?” Kageyama stopped in front of them and asked breathlessly as his eyes widened as well. Aoyama stopped in his tracks as he eyed the new group in front of them. His eyes narrowed at Tsukishima and he didn’t know why he felt annoyed all of a sudden.

“You. I don’t like you.” Aoyama pointed at the tall teen and Kageyama swatted his hand away with a hushed _‘don’t point!’_.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised as he smirked. “Same here, king. The feeling’s mutual.”

Yamaguchi elbowed his friend and he smiled apologetically at Kageyama.

“What’s going on here, Kageyama?” Daichi and Suga approached him and they had a curious but alarmed look on their faces. Noya and Tanaka were staring at them both as they circled the two Kageyamas.

“Well, uh. It’s magic. I think.” Kageyama scratched his head as he tried to explain the best he could. He was about to answer when the golden doors opened and an auburn haired male went out. He was a few centimeters taller than Hinata but not that taller than Tanaka and he had almost the same hairstyle so the team assumed he was a relative of their middle blocker.

“Hey kid! Do you know where Hinata is?! We’re his teammates! Are you his brother or cousin or something?” Noya immediately rushed towards the new kid’s side and the two guards’ eyes widened in alarm as they motioned to stop the small libero in his tracks and shut his mouth. Kageyama had the same look and he kind of paled a bit as Aoyama raised his eyebrows.

“Noya! We told you to behave right?” Suga pulled the hyper libero back and he bowed as an apology before he squatted down so he’d be along the kid’s height. “I’m sorry. But we’re here for Hinata Shouyou? We were told that he was here, in a meeting of some sort. Do you know where he is?” Suga asked as if he was talking to a middle schooler and the guards couldn’t help but face palm. Kageyama almost choked on his own spit as he turned away, and Aoyama started snickering.

The auburn-haired new comer only blinked a few times at the whole team as he looked back at the two guards who immediately stood in attention.

“You should’ve knocked though. It’s really not that important of a meeting.” He informed the guards with an amused lilt in his voice before facing the team again. They were waiting for an answer and were eager to know where their teammate was.

Kurahi smiled at them and bowed a little as he introduced himself. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself first. I am Hinata Kurahi, Shouyou’s father. And the current king of Stygian.” He straightened up once again as his face became impassive and his eyes glowed red as if daring anyone in the hallway to oppose him. Kageyama and the guards stiffened at the sight and the Karasuno team’s faces went white in an instant. Suga’s face was priceless as he opened and closed his mouth, he wanted to apologize but his mouth doesn’t seem to work at the moment. Daichi was the one who bowed first and shouted his apology.

“W-we’re so sorry, your m-majesty- we didn’t.. we uh- We’re so sorry!” Daichi stuttered as he made Suga bow as well, the rest of the team followed as they bowed in apology or respect.

Kurahi suddenly burst out laughing at the sight and the team gaped at him. His laugh and smile was so similar to their Hinata and they couldn’t help but stare at the king. Kurahi wiped away the tears in his eyes as he beamed up at them. He cocked his head towards the inside of the throne room.

“He’s taking a nap inside, want to see? I knew his back was not healed yet. He was only forcing himself.” Kurahi said as he ordered the guards to open the doors for them. Kurahi motioned for Kageyama to approach him. The dark haired teen went towards the king with his arms at his back.

“Carry him up in his room as well. He can’t rest in here, I have a few meetings here with the other nobles later.” Kurahi instructed and he walked towards the open door to their right. The rest of the team followed timidly as Kageyama and Aoyama went inside the room. It was a small room with a fireplace, a small sofa and a regular sized bed, and lying stomach down on the bed was a sleeping Hinata. Kageyama went towards his side as he tried to wake him up, Aoyama at his heels, huffing under his breath.

Kurahi only smiled at his son’s form and he faced the silent team once more.

“No need to be so stiff around me.” He grinned at them and he excused himself as he went out and walked back towards his study.

The whole team heaved a sigh of relief when the king left. Suga wiped his sweaty face and Noya laughed rather nervously.

Tsukishima was the first to break the silence as he eyed Hinata’s form on the bed.

“Hey king. What happened?” the tall one asked and Aoyama glared at him.

Kageyama looked up to see the whole team’s stare was directed at them. He didn’t know how to explain this whole ordeal and he wasn’t that good in explaining things. He sighed and looked at Hinata’s sleeping face. He didn’t want to wake him up as well. He looked so comfortable and peaceful here.

“Well?” Noya asked as he eyed the bandages that were visible around Hinata’s neck. He also walked towards the bed as he leaned down and inspected their sleeping teammate.

“What happened to his back?” the small libero’s eyes narrowed at the faint blood stain that had seeped through the bandage and it was slightly visible along the thin shirt. Kageyama’s eyes darted from Noya-san and towards the others. Suga’s face was worried now that Noya had pointed that out. Daichi was tense. Asahi and Yamaguchi were pale. Tsukishima’s face was blank but the look in his eyes was hard. Tanaka followed Noya along the bed and he inspected the small red-head as well. Aoyama was leaning against the wall beside the bed as he eyed everyone.

“Well.. Uhm..” Kageyama started as he heaved a heavy sigh. He stood up and sat along the single chair that was beside the open window. The wind blew softly and he opened his mouth to speak, he tried not to cringe as he relayed what had happened to them last night.

 

*****


	16. ...Of Worry and A New Journey

*****

 

Hinata Shouyou had slightly woken up to harsh whispers and intense shushing from someone. Well, he could hear a lot of them so he guessed there'd be more than 5 people who were talking and shushing at the same time. He scrunched up his nose and changed positions as he tried to go back to sleep since he still felt a bit groggy and tired, but the sudden silence that had fallen inside the room made him nervous. He could feel several pairs of eyes lock on him and he wasn't going to have that. He slightly opened one eye as he tried to take a peek on what was happening, but the sight of the Karasuno jersey had him bolting out of bed.

"Y-You guys!" Hinata exclaimed and he paid no heed to his throbbing back. Kageyama and Aoyama were almost immediately by his side but the two had started another scowling contest as if they were silently arguing who could touch Hinata next. 

"Shouyou! Good to see you alive and kicking!" Nishinoya half-shouted, half-whispered at him from across the small room. He was grinning broadly and was eating some sponge cake while Tanaka signed a double thumbs-up at Hinata's direction. Daichi and Suga went towards the bed the moment he woke up to ask if he was feeling okay now, in which he nodded rather enthusiastically. Hinata scanned the room and saw Tsukishima had averted his gaze while Yamaguchi waved a  _'Hello'_  at him, they were both near an open window and a gentle wind blew inside. Asahi was sitting near his bed and he smiled at the small middle blocker when he finally saw him.

"W-why are you guys.. I mean, what are you doing here?" Hinata was still shocked to see his teammates gathered around like this inside the Throne room's rest chamber. His eyes were still wide and he could not believe this was happening. Why had his father allowed them in? It was rare that the king would agree to this kind of arrangement in the first place. Was he worried about him feeling lonely or something? He had Kageyama there with him (and another one) and he was grateful and all, but his father didn't have to go this far.

"Hinata, we met your father earlier.. and uhm.. is there any chance that we could.. you know, apologize to him?" Suga said as he sat on the mattress, he looked worried and kind of scared?

"But why? Did you do something to anger him?" Hinata asked as he swatted Aoyama's hand away nonchalantly since the Blue's hand was already nearing his waist. On his other side, Kageyama shot a deadly glare across Aoyama before his hands tried to grab the bastard's throat, but Hinata also slapped his arms away before he gave them both a  _"shut up"_  glare.

Daichi snickered at that and Suga grinned before answering, "Well.. No, we uh, kind of had mistaken him as.. someone younger than us.. heh." the silver-haired setter laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek, and it had taken Hinata exactly 30 seconds before he could comprehend what his senpai had said.

Hinata had burst out into laughter and he kind of regretted it a bit since his back throbbed again, but he didn't mind since by laughing, his mind was set into ease. Even for a bit.

Everyone, except for Tsuki who clicked his tongue, stared wide eyed at their teammate. Even Aoyama was a bit shocked to see the outburst of Hinata's laughter, and Kageyama's eyes narrowed a bit.  

"S-Sorry, sorry." Hinata waved his hand as he tried to stifle his mirth. His laughter was reduced to giggles and he tried to get out of bed, Kageyama moving out of the way so he could stand.

"It's okay, Suga-san. I'm sure dad doesn't mind. We're kinda.. used to that." Hinata pursed his lips to prevent himself from laughing again and he heard someone shout  _"I heard that!"_  just outside the closed door of the room. Everyone stiffened except Hinata, who had burst out laughing again.

\----

"But why did his majesty allow them inside?" Boreas asked Guthrei with gritted teeth. The four of them, minus Notus, were huddled inside King Kurahi's study to discuss about the current situation. It didn't help that his highness' teammates were now here and that would only add to their new task of 'protect-his-highness'-friends'. Boreas clicked his tongue several times as he flipped through a book about ancient protection spells and artifacts.

"Well, I'm guessing the King must've wanted Shouyou-sama's mind off of the attack? Since, you know, he's easy to distract and all." Guthrei answered as he stared outside of the open window, eyes narrowing when he spotted several kids playing near the castle gates.

"If there would be assignments on which friend we would protect, I choose Noya-san and Tanaka-san!" Eurus piped as he chewed on a piece of apple pie. Zephyrus snorted as he flipped through a white book about incantations and charms.

"If you want those two, I'd gladly look after the captain, vice-captain and the big guy." he said as he and Eurus bickered about who is easy to look after and why.

"Ignore them." Guthrei told Boreas as he walked back to the desk to continue his search for antidotes. Boreas sighed as he tried to shut out his brother's voices so he could concentrate on reading. After a few minutes, the door burst open to reveal a haggard-looking Notus and he was holding an enormous black book that had stones on the cover.

“I found one herb that could heal Shouyou-sama.” He informed them and the four stood up to acknowledge his presence. Notus walked towards the center table and he slammed the big book on it, before he flipped through the pages and he had found what he was looking for. They all crowded around the table and Notus pointed at a picture of a plant before saying, “This. This would help him recover. ”

Guthrei read the name of the plant and he balked. “But.. That’s.. you know that’s located outside the empire. Notus.”

Boreas, Zephyrus, and Eurus’ brows furrowed and they all shook their heads in disagreement.

“I know. But it WILL help him heal.” Notus insisted as he scanned through the medical components of the said herb, all the while reciting the herb’s benefit to the four of them.

“But that would mean, Shouyou-sama has to personally collect it, or else the herb will be rendered ineffective, right?” Guthrei stared at Notus as the blonde nodded his answer.

“He has to. It WILL help him in the long run, Guthrei.” Notus’ eyes glowed for a bit before snapping the book closed again. “It’s up to the King though. Tell him about this herb and let him decide.” He said before he whirled around and stalked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Zephyrus and Eurus looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while Boreas stared at the ground hard. Guthrei sighed but he steeled his guts and told them, “I’ll talk about it with the King. You guys look after the kids.” He informed them before leaving the room. Zephyrus and Eurus looked excited while Boreas had a look that said he’d rather tackle an onyx dragon than look after pesky highschoolers.

\---

“Rooooolliiiing Thundeeeerrr~!” came Noya’s cry before doing his signature rolling receive. Tanaka laughed while Hinata’s eyes glowed in admiration. The others were practicing on their own and Aoyama had his back against the wall, eyes scanning everyone and he looked like he was curious about the sports that they were all playing. They were all currently outside the Doi Backyard and Hinata said he was feeling okay now. Aoyama’s eyes narrowed at Kageyama’s current love interest.

He remembered the scene earlier before Hinata had woken up. In which Kageyama explained what had happened and their teammates were all shaken and shocked. The one called Suga was so rattled he actually cried, and the two noisy kids called Noya and Tanaka were so angry that the small one almost punched the set of quartz armor beside him that time.

The Blue leaned back against the tendril-covered wall and he looked at Kageyama, who was always beside Hinata at this point. He could feel the boy’s worry, also his sense of helplessness. But he couldn’t blame him, from what he’d heard it was a sudden attack and even Hinata had no time to fight back. It was over before it began.

The group was playing and having fun for a few minutes when the door opened and an excited Eurus joined in their practice. Zephyrus was behind him and he went to the captain and vice-captain of the group, saying something like _‘let me look after you’_ and such.

20 minutes into the group’s practice, the door opened once more and this time, the King waltzed in. All of them stopped what they were doing to bow and greet him, but Hinata ran up to his dad with a tackle-hug in mind. But the king stepped out of the way before Hinata could manage so he landed face down on the concrete.

“Shouyou, Tobio and Blue. Come with me for a few.” The king announced before he left and Kageyama pulled Hinata up to stand, they looked at each other with confused faces for a few seconds before they followed the king, Aoyama followed suit after telling everybody to take it easy and continue their thing. The door closed and the Karasuno team was left with confused glances at each other, but Noya shouted “practice!” and they all started moving again.

\---

“Sit down.” Kurahi ordered as he walked up to his desk and lean against it. He crossed his arms as he waited for the three to settle down, he couldn’t help but frown since he was going to discuss something important and dangerous to them. Hinata was the first to break to ice.

“Dad? Have you found something for the antidote?” Shouyou asked suddenly and Kurahi’s eyes glowed red for a second.

“You already know?” the king asked as he tried not to show how it shocked him that his son had caught on. Well, he IS his son after all, he should give him more credit.

“I heard things, but I know you guys have been trying to find a suitable antidote.” Shouyou scratched his head while Kageyama and Blue sat there, silently listening as they still don’t know what was going to happen.

“Notus informed me that there’s this herb that can heal you, poison and all, but it’s located outside the empire.” The king said without any preamble and Shouyou only looked at him with that steady gaze of his. He should be used to those glares but it still sent a slight shiver down the king’s spine everytime he saw it.

“Should I go look for it myself or..?” Shouyou started to ask but the king raised his hand to silence him for a bit.

“Yes. Because Notus said the herb will be rendered ineffective if it was taken by someone who’s not poisoned themselves.” The king said and he sighed for a bit before he stood straighter. Kurahi and Shouyou stared at each other for 30 seconds before the both of them grinned.

Kageyama darted nervous glances between them as he waited for a confirmation. He still didn’t know why he was also summoned, but he suspected that the Blue had something to do with it. He casted a hard side-glance at Aoyama and they started another glaring contest before the King’s voice snapped them out of it. Kageyama looked back at Hinata and his dad and found out that they were both grinning. It intrigued him but he didn’t have enough time to ask since Hinata suddenly stood.

“Can I bring Zephyrus or Eurus, too?” Shouyou asked his father after their mind to mind conversation. He felt giddy but excited all the same. He had wanted to venture out of the empire but he wasn’t allowed before, and now that an opportunity presented itself, he’d do everything to make this trip worthwhile.

“Ask Eurus, but I doubt Boreas would calmly agree to that arrangement. You know he’s really keen on protecting you.” The king said as he walked over his desk so he could sit down and check a few papers.

“E-Excuse me, your majesty..” Kageyama steeled himself to ask this time, and the king snapped amber eyes to him to show that he heard him.

“Why am I.. I mean.. Why am I here?” the boy asked and the king could only smirk.

“I know you’d want to go with Shouyou. That’s why I lent you Blue. Or did you not want to--“ the king was interrupted when the boy suddenly stood.

“No! I want to go with him! Thank you very much!” Kageyama exclaimed and bowed. Shouyou snickered before bolting out of the room and he shouted along the hallway, _‘Supplies for the trip!’_. Kageyama ran after him before yelling that he should calm down and that his wounds were not healed yet and he should rest up a lot before leaving!

The king chuckled at their little squabbling that can be heard from the hallway but his eyebrows raised when he saw that the Blue hadn’t moved from his seat.

“Are you not going to follow them?” the king asked as he placed the paper he was reading on top of the stack. The Blue only looked off before he sighed.

“What am going to be, besides being His Highness’ Guardian?” the Blue asked before standing up, his arms were crossed against his chest as he looked at the king’s small smirk.

“What else? Their chaperone of course~” the king said and the Blue huffed in annoyance before stomping out of the study, the king’s sudden laugh still ringing in his ears.

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the _looooong_ hiatus on this one guys. But I decided to continue and focus on this one before I update my Viktuuri fanfic~
> 
> :D


	17. ...Of Recognition and New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not resist to update a double chapter xD  
> Enjoy!

*****

 

“No. I will not allow this.” Boreas’ icy voice cut through the silent room of the king’s study and Kurahi only stared at him with an impassive face. 30 minutes after the king and Shouyou’s meeting, Boreas was informed of the prince’s decision to head outside of their empire for the herb.

“I know. But if you want to go with them, I’m not going to stop you.” The king said before taking a sip of his coffee. Boreas wanted to argue some more but the king’s gaze told him to leave it at that. He wanted to go with them, of course. It wasn’t obvious but he truly cared for his highness ever since he was born. It was not in his nature to show his emotions in an open manner, but it was there. He knew that the prince thought of him as the scary older brother of Zephyrus and Eurus, and he knew that he would not be able to change that. He sighed as he turned around to leave but was stopped by the king’s words.

“But If you will, please protect Shouyou..” The king muttered against his cup and Boreas headed for the door again.

“You don’t have to ask me, your majesty. You know I’ve already devoted my life to him.” The eldest Wind replied as he opened and closed the door with a silent _‘thud’_.

\---

“Yay~ We’re going to head out!” Hinata excitedly bounced on his feet. They were back inside his room and Guthrei was preparing some of the things they would need like clothes, food, and money. He was also against the idea of the three of them going out. What was the king thinking?

“Your highness, you should really consider bringing one of us to accompany you. You’ve only travelled near the Stygian borders and any point beyond that is unknown to you, is it not?” Guthrei tried to reason with him but to no avail, the prince was having a light squabble with his lover and his words were ignored.

“Why don’t you come with us then?” the Blue suddenly asked him as he tried to butt in to Hinata and Kageyama’s conversation. He was shoved away by Kageyama and Blue glared daggers at his current holder.

“I would love to. But as you all know, I’m responsible for the welfare of the whole palace. I can’t just go off on my own and leave this place unattended.” Guthrei said before sighing, he leaned beside the chair after he was done packing both of their bags. He had included spare clothes and food enough to last them a week, and a huge sum of money in another pouch.

“Oh- about that! Can I take Eurus with us? Or Zephyrus?” Hinata bounced towards him and he checked their supplies while humming. Kageyama and Blue were still arguing so he left them there.

“Well, I think Eurus would be the best choice for this since the herb’s location is somewhere East of our empire.” Guthrei provided an explanation for him as he scanned the prince’s body in one fell swoop. Overall, the little one was okay. Although he would sometimes feel faint and gets tired easily in random times, he could go out as long as there’s someone accompanying him. Guthrei took a medium sized pouch and handed it over to Hinata.

“A week’s worth of your antidote for the time being. Please take it twice a day, your highness.” Guthrei said with a pleading note and Hinata’s smile was reassuring enough.

“Of course~ But I won’t have to take this once I get hold of that herb right? Or do I have to bring it back here?” the prince asked as he placed the pouch inside his bag’s pocket.

“Notus said you have to bring it back since it has to be purified and made into fine powder. The herb is actually a large, black dotted flower and you’ll find it near large trees.” Guthrei said as he pulled one chair and told Hinata to sit down and get some rest. The prince obliged and he took one of the fresh apples in the center of the table. He was about to take a bite of it when he felt someone approach the front door of his room.

“Boreas is here~” Hinata said while he munched on the apple and Guthrei’s brows rose. Sure enough, the eldest Wind appeared before them and his signature scowl was plastered all over his face.

“I will not allow you to--”

“Wanna come with us?” Hinata’s sudden invitation rattled the people inside his room. Kageyama and Blue stopped their bickering to stare at them. Guthrei’s mouth hanged open as he waited for Boreas’ reaction.

“I- But why would--” Boreas started and he couldn’t believe his ears at first. But Hinata repeated the question and Boreas stepped back a bit.

“You wanted to come with us that’s why you’re here, right?” the prince said after he finished one apple and stood up. He faced Boreas and the look on his golden eyes told Boreas that the prince wanted no half-assed answers. The eldest Wind cleared his throat and stood straighter, flexing his hand and fingers before answering.

“Yes. If you so permit it, your highness.”

The sudden, wide grin that the prince gave him was enough to make his lips quiver as he tried not to be overwhelmed. There were only few instances that the prince would openly smile at him like that, and he had treasured every one of them. This one was no exception.

“That wasn’t so hard to ask, was it?” Hinata grinned at him again and slapped his arm gently before going back to Kageyama and Blue.

 _‘That wasn’t so hard to ask, was it?’_ the teasing voice of Guthrei swam in his head and Boreas shot him a disgusted look before turning around to leave.

 _‘I saw that smile, big baby~’_ added Guthrei as Boreas neared the door.

 _‘Shut. It.’_ Boreas retorted and he walked out of the prince’s room to return to his chamber and pack his things.

All the while smiling as he did so.

\---

There was a soft breeze outside the Doi Garden and the Karasuno team took a short break. Eurus was still with them since he said it was fun to learn how to play Volleyball. He was immediately friends with Noya and Tanaka and they were the ones who taught him the basics.

“Do you think our stay here would be short?” Suga asked Daichi as they drank water in a far corner of the backyard. Daichi looked around and his gaze stayed on the big Agri that floated meters above them.

“Well. We just got here, but I get the feeling that this place is really not for us.. Or something like that?” Daichi said as he returned his gaze towards Suga. The silder-haired setter slightly shrugged as he answered.

“I get that feeling, too. But this place is so fascinating and I want to explore more! Do you think they’ll allow us?” Suga said as he watched Eurus do a perfect copy of Noya’s Rolling Thunder receive.

“I’m not sure.  But you remember what Kageyama told us earlier right..?” Daichi said in a sudden hushed tone, and Suga had to lean closer to hear him.

“Yeah.. I mean. I thought he’d be safe here since he was ‘protected’ and all. But if something like that had happened...” Suga started and was about to continue his comment when someone tapped him on his shoulder rather hurriedly. They both turned around to see who it was and they were a bit shocked to see a blonde guy with a laid back expression standing right behind them.

“Uhm.. You are his highness’ teammates, right? I just heard your conversation and I want to input some of my commentaries, as well.” The new guy told them and Daichi and Suga were kind of confused since he wasn’t there from the moment their team arrived till now. How did he hear them talking? They didn’t see him use the door.

“We uh.. We were just pointing out things. Sorry if it came out as rude or--” Suga started again but halted when he saw the guy’s eyes glow. He and Daichi immediately stepped away from him, fear evident in their eyes.

“Oh- sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” The guy half-bowed and stood straight again, his eyes were back to normal. “My name is Notus, I am Zephyrus and Eurus’ older brother.” He introduced himself and Daichi and Suga panicked when Notus bowed again.

“I-It’s okay! No need to bow down to us..!” Suga said hurriedly and Notus nodded.

“Yes. Well, as I’ve said earlier, I heard your conversation. And it kind of irked me a bit.” He announced as a bench suddenly materialized between them and Notus beckoned them to sit. The two did as they were told and waited for him to continue, each exchanging panicky glances but saying nothing.

“’ _I thought he’d be safe here since he was ‘protected’ and all’,_ you said this earlier, right? And you are pertaining to his highness?” Notus asked and he plucked leaves from the nearby tree as he waited for their reply.

“Well.. Yes. But we’re sorry if it came out as—” Suga started but he was yet again interrupted.

“It’s okay. I thought about that myself and I think you’re half right. Why would he hurt here if he was ‘protected’?” Notus said as he leaned against the tree trunk. “But please don’t feel unsafe here. We’re doing the best we can to ensure your safety. Since we know you’re all important to his highness.” He said and he shot a small smile at them. “You’re Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, am I correct?”

The two suddenly gaped at him upon hearing their full names. They didn’t even have the time to introduce themselves to Hinata’s family upon arriving, so how did he—

“I have my ways.” Notus smiled at them again and he walked out of the Doi backyard after ruffling Eurus’ hair.

“Well.. that was.. a bit.. scary?” Suga said as his mind raced for possible answers. Maybe he can read minds? They were in a magical word after all. He looked at Daichi and saw that he was a bit pale and shaken as well. Suga cleared his throat and slapped Daichi on his back to wake him up, and the captain blinked a few times before his eyes focused on his setter.

“I’m okay! I’m okay now!” Daichi breathed and took a large gulp of air before releasing it in one sigh. He looked at Suga and chuckled a bit. “Receive practice, then?” the captain offered with a smile and Suga only laughed with him.

\--

Kurahi paced along the carpeted floor of his study, his eyes had that dazed look and his fingers itched to hold one of his beloved swords and swing it at any training dummy he could find. But it was much better if it was a Tygo member. Much, _much_ better. The king tried to calm his nerves by drinking another cup of chamomile tea, but it was not helping anymore. He wanted to go out there and erase every Tygo member he could find, especially that Teo. But he knew that his son needed him here the most, so he tried not to do anything rash.

Kurahi sighed for the umpteenth time that day and he sat down on his office chair. He rubbed his aching temple and he tried to think for more solutions to their main problem. He waited for 20 minutes before getting up and walking towards the open window. The sky was clear and the wind was blowing gently, but there was this sinking feeling at the base of his gut that told him that everything could go wrong in a split second, so they should always stay on their toes.

He suddenly felt someone enter his study without using the door, and he didn’t even bother to look at the new comer.

“Report.” Kurahi asked while his gaze was focused beyond the horizon, his face became impassive when he spotted one or two cross-merchants flying off the distance towards the town.

“Empire Report: Same old, your majesty. But I have something new that would interest you.” A slightly low but raspy voice said, and Kurahi turned his head towards it while his eyes glowed red.

 

*****


End file.
